Cyber Affection
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU, Yaoi In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused expharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

"I'm sorry, we can't save his life at this point of time. Our technology is not advance enough."

"I don't care. I don't care if I have to wait till the end of time to have him back by my side. Do what ever you can."

- - -

1000 Years into the Future

Nine years ago...

A man with long sliver hair worked diligently in a lab. "This better work or I'll not save my dying love." he said to himself as he flip the switch. The man was working on the first Cybernetic parts for humans. In this day in age, there already were robots, and androids serving and living around humans. Since it's against the law to do testing on living humans, humans who has their bodies preserved had to be used. There was a small hum and the body he was working on slowly started to twitch. It's eyes slowly opened to the joy of the silver haired man. "It worked." he said as his smile got bigger as he stared at joy the crimson eyed young man on the table before him.

Crimson eyes blinked in surprised and utter confusion when they read the man's name tag. "P-Pegasus!" he questioned as he sat up.

"I'm not the Pegasus you are thinking of." He laughed as he noticed the boy was even more confused than before. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you can start with yourself." Crimson eyes looked very confused as they slowly traveled down the length of his body. They widened in surprised as he found that he was almost completely metal.

"What happened to me! And where's Yugi!"

"First of all, it's the year 3005. Second of all, you were cryogenically frozen after being diagnosed with a terminal disease. The doctors in your time couldn't help you and Yugi asked that they do what they could to save you."

"A-Aibou..." the baritone voice said almost quietly. Crimson eyes looked a bit sad and still very confused. "What had happen to Yugi? I-Is he...? H-Has he...?"

"I'm sorry to say that the Yugi you knew, has."

"Oh...Is...are there any surviving relatives?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you. I've already told you more than enough."

At that time the door to the lab opens and a man dressed in a business suit walked into the room. "Well Dr. Pegasus I see you have finished your prototype," the man said with a smile.

"Yes, I have. I am proud to say it was a success."

"Ah, yes. You can finally help your terminally ill wife."

Crimson eyes looked a bit more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Pegasus looked at him and whispered, "We'll talk about this later, okay?" The young man gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Well, I must be off. Business keeps me hopping." With that the man left.

- - -

Over the months, as Dr. Pegasus worked on trying to make the cybernetic parts even better, while at the same time taught his first prototype, who he decided to keep the man's real name, Atemu, of current time. He answered any questions the young man had asked him about the current century. One day Dr. Pegasus got a call. "Excuse me, Dr. Pegasus, it's for you. It's from Domino Hospital, it's about your wife."

"Cecilia!" he asked as he took the phone fast and anxiously. "Hello?"

"Pegasus?"

"Yes, you have news about my wife?"

"Yes. We are very sorry sir, but she died last night. We tried to make her as comfortable as we could. We are extremely sorry about your loss. We did what we could to help."

"I...I...I understand. Thank you..." He hung up the phone slowly. He hung his head in silence, a few tears starting to fall. Atemu walked over, already guessing it wasn't good news.

"I'm sorry..." he said hesitantly putting a hand on Pegasus's shoulder.

"...Thank you for your sympathy..." he said with a small smile.

"I... I know you have been doing this for her..." Atemu said slowly.

"Yes..."

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to continue?"

"Why? I...I have no reason any longer..." he said tears falling more steadily.

"Well...What will become of us?"

"...I'm going to go home...As for you...I'm sorry...the company won't allow you to accompany me...It would be nice if you could come...I could have some company..."

"I'd thought you were gong to help me find out about Yugi..."

"Very well...I'll stay just until you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you."

- - -

"Okay this is as far as my security clearance will allow." Atemu nodded his thanks and started to scan the files that were there.

He came to one file that had the info he was looking for. "Oh Aibou..." He read more of the file and looked for surviving relatives. "Looks like there is only two surviving relatives." He looks towards Pegasus. "Is there any way to contact them from in here?"

"Sadly there is not. Contact from the outside world is forbidden."

"Oh... Thank you for your help anyway, Pegasus."

"Then sadly it's time for me to leave. I hope the company takes good care of you."

"I hope that I can see you again."

"Who knows." With that Dr. Pegasus left his lab, and soon never returned again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Present day...

A young man with blond bangs and black hair sits at his deck at work, his violet stare at the computer screen he was working on. "Yo, Vontane, your cousin is here to see ya."

"Send him in." A tall man with shoulder length brown hair and soft, baby blue eyes walked in. He was wearing a baby blue business suit to match his eyes.

"Hey cous', what's going on?"

"Nothing much. On a new case."

"What for?"

"Lately, Domino Robotics' models have been on the fritz and going on killing sprees."

"Oh...Sounds pretty big."

"Yeah, and annoying. What worries me the most is it's the same company that gave me my arm."

"Oh...that is odd, what you going to do now?"

"Well I'm just about to head over there to do some investigating."

"Oh, I was just dropping by to see what my favorite cousin is doing."

"Vincent, I'm your only cousin."

"Yeah, but you're still my favorite," he said with a mischievous smile as he ruffled his hair and walked off. "Oh and see you later, Yugi," he said turning back around for a second before leaving the office. Yugi sighed in annoyance as he got up from his desk. He headed out the door and started down the hall. He soon arrived at the parking lot and gotten into his car. Once he started it up he headed down that highway towards the Domino Robotics building downtown.

- - -

Yugi sighed and went inside. A person at the building's lobby smiled at him. "Welcome to Domino Robotics. How can I help you today?"

"I'm investigating the recent murders due to the malfunction of some of your units," he replied flashing his badge.

"Oh I see..." The Secretary wrote some things down and handed him a security pass. "This will give you full access to anything you need. Have a nice day," she added with a smile.

Yugi nodded his thanks and headed deep within the building. _They act like they have nothing to hide._ As he walked around, he could fell the doctors and other employees eyeing him. _I can feel that they're hiding something. They're worried I'm going to find it,_ he thought. H soon came to an old lab. _This place looks like it hasn't been used in a long time, or at least not very often,_ he thought using his security pass to go inside.

Suddenly he was attacked! "Aibou!" Yugi pushed his attacker off of him and slowly recovered from the shock. He saw he was staring at what looks like to be a cyborg. A very out dated one that that. And this cyborg had crimson eyes and spiky tri-color hair. "I thought you were dead."

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"It's me, Yugi, Atemu."

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before in my life."

Crimson eyes looked confused for a bit. "Oh... sorry... It's just that you looked so much like your ancestor I got lost in the moment..." Atemu findly spoke again, this time looking a bit sad.

"Ancestor...? Oh...do you mean my great grandfather from a thousand years ago? How did you know him?"

Crimson eyes started to well up in tears. "I-It doesn't matter... That was in the past..."

"Hey...are you okay?"

"I-It..." Atemu started to say, but tears still ran down his checks.

"You must have really been close to him...Anyway, I'm investigating some things here. You wouldn't be able to help me would you?"

"I... I'd been here for many years... I'm sadly not allow to leave..."

"Great, then you would know a lot of what goes on around here."

"Sadly... No one tell me anything. They treat me as a thing not a real living being..."

"Oh...Well, can you tell me what you do know?"

"I'll try." Atemu spoke softly and still a bit sad, but told him everything he had listen in to.

After Yugi finished writing everything down, he looked up at the cyborg in front of him. "This will help me a lot. Thanks. I have on more question though, do you know whatever happened to Dr. Pegasus?"

Crimson eyes looked shocked. "I haven't seen him in years after his wife died... He was the only link I had have to the outside world..."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for your time. I'm going to go look around else where." He got up and turned to leave. He walked away and was just about to let the door close behind him.

"Please, take me with you."

_What am I gonna do with an outdated cyborg?_ Crimson eyes looked almost pleading, still wet from tears.

"Please." Atemu started "Dr. Pegasus was the only one here that had treaded me like I was, human."

_Oh brother. Why is he looking at me like that? I can't...**-heavy sigh-**_ "Alright, you can come with me."

Atemu smiled. "Thank you." he said.

_**-sigh-** I don't know WHAT I'm going to do with him, but..._ As they walked along, Atemu kept asking about HIS Yugi and what had happened. Sadly Yugi didn't have an answer for him. All he heard about his great great etc. grandfather was the stories he heard when he was a kid. "I'm sorry I can't give any more information. It's all I know." Atemu just nodded sadly.

"Hey! You can't be in here!"

"What's that doing with you!"

"I CAN be in here. I'm a police investigator," he said flashing his badge and the security pass "Also, I'm taking this cyborg into custody. He's police property now."

Atemu looked a bit upset. _I'm still being treated as a thing..._

"Not if I can help it!" said the boss of the company "It's a piece of junk anyway. It belongs to the company, boys, put that thing back where it was and I'll show Mr. Investigator, here, around the rest of the building."

As the guards came close, Yugi took out his cell phone. "I said he belongs to me now. He's mine and if you so much as touch him, I can get the law on you and starting spilling what I've found out so far. I don't want to get nasty." Atemu was a bit surprised at this.

"Alright, if you really want something so outdated. Fine. Come, I'll show you around as I promised." Yugi nodded.

"Stay close to me and don't say anything. I at least owe you your freedom for helping me." Atemu nodded. "Alright, lead the way," Yugi said as he let the boss lead him further into the building.

"As you can see, this is where we make all our units. Go ahead and look around, I'm sure you'll find that the malfunctions are just glitches or accidents."

_We'll see about that..._ Yugi thought as he went deep inside the factory-like room. Atemu stayed close behind. Yugi came across one of the main frames that contained software and information for making the units. He found some "interesting" information and tried to analyze it more closely, but security wouldn't allow him access. He turned to Atemu. "Can you hack into the system?"

"What?" he asked very confused.

"Never mind. It's just that I'm trying to analyze this information but the system won't let me access it."

"I remember Dr. Pegasus's old password if that will help."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Atemu went over to the computer and typed in Pegasus's security clearance. Sadly, it didn't work.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I have some equipment that will let me hack in. Keep an eye out for mister CEO and his goons over there okay?"

"What should I do?"

"Just tell me if they come close or start acting suspicious okay?" Atemu nodded and kept a look out.

- - -

"Great! I've got it. This information will shut them down in no time. Come on, let's go."

"So, Mr. Vontane, I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yes, thank you for your time. We'll be going now." The boss watched closely as Yugi left with Atemu. Atemu looked back to see them looking at him oddly. The boss whispered something to his goons and Atemu had this feeling that it wasn't good.

"Uh, Yugi...I think they're on to us."

"Well then, let's walk fast and try to make it out. Don't worry. I can call for backup and have them arrested."

- - -

Sure enough, security was onto them as they reached the front entrance. "Don't make any moves. Just stay close. They know you know information that can help me so I won't let them get you. Besides, I still owe you your freedom."

"I'm sorry Mr. Vontane, but I cannot allow you to escape with what you've learned. I won't let my company be taken down."

"Get your goons off me or I'll use force. I DO have a gun. I can also have ten SWAT cars here in no time. All I have to do is call them."

"I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you go, but you must surrender the information you've gained and that outdated piece of junk you insist on taking with you. It's been here too long and it knows too much. I can't allow it to leave here."

"If I accept your offer, I'd be giving up my job and my reputation. I can't do that. As for Atemu he belongs to me. I told you that I'm taking him into MY custody. He obviously knows a lot of things you don't want me to know. He'll be a powerful witness against you."

"Seize them and get that thing away from him. Destroy it if you have to!"

"Attention all forces, this Investigator Yugi Vontane. I request immediate back up. I repeat, I request immediate back up."

"We're on our way sir." Yugi put his cell phone away and defended with his gun. "I don't want to use this!" he said pointing it at all of the guards.

"Help!"

"Lay off him! You're touching Police property!" he said pointing his gun at the two guards that tried to get Atemu. They backed off as he fired a warning shot.

"Alright! Everyone put your hands up!"

"This is the Domino Police Force! You're under arrest!"

"Geez, that was fast," Yugi replied.

"We're here sir."

"Get Atemu out of here."

"Who?"

"Surely you don't mean this outdated cyborg?"

"Yes. He has valuable information and they don't want us to have it. Get him to my car. It will make these goons easier to deal with." They nodded.

"Come with us." Atemu looked confusedly at them.

"Go with them. You need to get out of harms way." He nodded and let the other officers lead him away.

"No! That thing is getting away!"

"Quiet! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and WILL be used against you in court!" Yugi shouted pointing his gun at the boss.

- - -

It took a long, antagonizing time, but Yugi finally got everyone arrested and put in cars. He sighed heavily, slowly and tiredly walking to his car. He got into the driver's seat. Atemu looked at him from the passenger seat. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah...just worn out. This is the hardest case I've ever done. Are you okay?"

"...thank you."

"Well, I owe you. Besides, I'm curious about my great grandfather. Maybe you can tell me what he was like." Atemu smiled solemnly. Yugi smiled a small smile. "Well, let's go. Oh, make sure you're buckled in. Better safe than sorry." Atemu looked confusedly at the seat belt. It was an advanced model that wasn't in cars during the time he was alive. "Here, let me help. I forgot you aren't from this time." Yugi fastened him in. "There ya go," Yugi said smiling. Atemu blushed a bit and then sighed sadly. "You must have really been super close with great grandpa. I'm sorry you were brought to life in this time. It must be hard knowing he's long gone." Atemu nodded sadly and started to cry again. "I'm sorry...let's go home," Yugi said smiling solemnly.

"It's not your fault..." Yugi hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"When all this over...I promise to get you set up somewhere so you can live happily and freely okay?" Atemu nodded weakly. Yugi smiled solemnly before driving off towards his house.

- - -

When they got there, Yugi locked the door behind him. "Make yourself at home. I guess you can sleep on the couch, if you do sleep. If you need anything let me know," he said going down the hall and to the bathroom and his bedroom. Atemu looked around curiously. _Things seem the same, but there is a lot that's different._ He studied some things around the house and got bored with that. He decided to sit on the couch. He watched the news that was on. _There is so much I don't know...and so much to get used to..._ He started to cry again and eventually cried himself to sleep.

Yugi came back in and decided to make dinner. He turned off the news and went into the kitchen. He looked outside and watched the sun completely set. "Man...what a day..." He rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge. He started making dinner and then wondered if Atemu might be hungry._I suppose since he's part human, he'd need food._ He went into the living room and noticed it was really quiet. He smiled solemnly to find Atemu fast asleep. "He must have been through so much. Poor guy," he said walking over to a closet. He took out a warm blanket and covered him with it. He smiled solemnly at him and then went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

- - -

At that time the doorbell rang. Yugi looked up from the stove. _Hmmm who at the door at this hour?_ he thought. He turn down the stove and headed to the front door, stopping the check on the still sleeping Atemu before opening the door.

There in the door way stood his cousin. "Hey couz." Vincent said with a smile.

"Hey, what brings you by?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I stop by... Hey, whose the boy sleeping on the couch?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Let's...go into the kitchen. I don't want to wake him."

"If you say so, couz," said Vincent as he fallowed Yugi back into the kitchen.

"Well...remember my new case? We'll...I found him there. He's...He's a cyborg."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah...He has to be at least nine years old too."

"Why did you take him from there!"

"He's a very powerful witness against them. He knows a lot. He was built by none other than Dr. Pegasus."

"Oh, that's a relief. He was around before all the bad things happening."

Yugi nodded. "He has no place else to go. Besides, I could use his testimony to get that company in some real trouble."

Vincent sighed. "Well that could be some trouble..." he started.

"Why?"

"Well from what you said, he's out dated. Second the new laws are only for the current models. And if he wants a job those old parts need to be updated to fit the code."

"That does complicate matters."

"How much of him is machine?"

"I'd sat at least 80 percent. From just below the neck down...I couldn't just leave him there."

"This is going to be even more difficult. It's going to be dangerous for him even for an upgrade for the big of a percentage that is machine."

"Yeah..." Yugi sighed. "I really want to help him. He knew my great grandfather from a thousand years ago. From what I can tell he was really close with him."

"A thousand years?"

"Y-Yugi...? **_-yawns-_** W-What's going on? W-Whose...?"

"He's a prototype. He was frozen because of a fatal disease. Great Grandpa wanted the doctors to do something and this is what happened. He's part of the family. Oh. Did you sleep okay?" Yugi asked noticing him.

"I guess..." Atemu spoke, yawning again.

"This is my cousin Vincent."

Atemu nodded slowly to Vincent. "H-Hello..."

"Hi." Atemu nodded slowly again. "He's kinda shy huh?" Vincent whispered. Yugi nodded.

"W-What's that delicious smell, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"It's dinner. Hungry?" Atemu nodded slowly. Yugi smiled. "You want to stay Vince?"

"Oh yea! I thought you never asked!"

Yugi just rolled his eyes. _You came at JUST the right time... _he said under his breath. Vincent just smiled.

- - -

Soon, dinner was ready and Yugi served it on three plates. Atemu stared at the food curiously as Vincent and Yugi started eating. Atemu started to cry again. "Atemu, is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..." Atemu said with a sob.

"Alright. If you want to tell me you can." Vincent looked at him curiously. "He misses Great Grandpa. He's still adjusting to the times," Yugi whispered.

"Oh..." said Vincent.

"I-It's just..." Yugi looked at him and waited for him to answer. "I-It's just...that is was...Yugi's favorite food he always wanted me to make for him..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I-It's okay..." Yugi smiled solemnly at him. "M-May I be excused...? I-I don't think I'm hungry any more..." Atemu said softly as he slowly stood from his chair, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Sure."

Vincent and Yugi watched sadly as Atemu left the room. "Poor guy..." Vincent said.

"Yeah...I know...I just want to help him so badly. I feel like I owe him, being the only living relative besides you. In a sense we're the only family he has now."

"I guess you're right couz," said Vincent "Maybe we should find some way to cheer him up or something to help."

"Yeah..."

- - -

Meanwhile, Atemu had made it to an outside porch, he was still crying. Even though he was part machine now, his heart that use to be there, felt like it was aching in pain. "A-Aibou... I-I miss you... W-Why did you leave me behind...?"

**_Because I loved you...I thought I'd live to see you...I'm sorry..._** A voice said softly as the wind blew. Atemu started to cry harder.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi and Vincent finished dinner. "Well, I don't want to over stay my welcome couz."

"Yeah, I'd better check on him. Poor guy..."

"I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, that'd mean a lot." Vincent smiled and left. Yugi cleared up the dishes and looked around his house for Atemu. He soon found him on his back porch. "Hey...What's wrong?" Yugi asked going over to him.

"I...I don't belong here...I don't want to be here..."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could go back erase what happened but I can't. I'm really sorry," Yugi said putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't expect to be hug attacked. He hesitantly hugged back, a solemn look on his face. _Poor guy...this is so hard for him..._ He felt Atemu buried his face into his chest, still crying.

"I-I want MY Yugi back..." Atemu's voice muffled within Yugi's shirt.

"I'm really sorry..." Yugi said very solemn now "I'll do what I can but...I can't bring back Great Grandpa...I am truly sorry..." Atemu still cried and Yugi decided to just stand there and let him cry it all out. When he was done, Yugi gently lead Atemu inside. "It had been a long day. How about we both get some sleep?" Yugi said with a kind smile. Atemu nodded weakly. Yugi smiled. Yugi lead Atemu back to the couch. "Try to get some sleep. You can tell me all about Great Grandpa tomorrow. I'd love to hear about him." Atemu nodded weakly again and laid down on the couch. Yugi gently place the blanket over him. "Get some sleep," he said with a smile. Atemu nodded weakly once more again as he slowly closed his eyes. Yugi made sure he was okay before retiring to bed himself.

- - -

During the middle of the night, Atemu toss and turned, old scary bad memories of the past that happen between him and his aibou raced in his mind. "Aibou!" he shouted as he was jotted awake from one very bad dream, shaking like a leaf. Yugi heard the shout and went to check on him. Atemu had pulled his legs up against him, starting to cry again.

Yugi noticed this. "Atemu? Are you alright?" he asked concern.

Wet crimson eyes looked up at him and tears started to flow even more faster. "I-I'm sorry..." Atemu started as he sob "A-A thousands years ago I didn't act like I do now... I-I'm just...so lost with him... H-He was my other half of my soul... M-My Hikari..."

"Oh wow...I'm so sorry," Yugi said sitting next to him. Atemu started to shake again. "Did something scare you?"

"J-Just some old memories..."

"Oh...it's okay," Yugi said hesitantly hugging him. He was a bit surprised when Atemu rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled solemnly and put his arms more comfortably around him. "I'm sorry...I wish I could do more for you..." _What am I going to do?_ Yugi thought to himself. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He smiled solemnly to find that Atemu had fallen asleep. He gently laid him back down and covered him again. Yugi sighed solemnly at Atemu. "Sleep well. I'll do what I can," he said retiring to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

Then next morning, Yugi got up for work and went into the kitchen for a small breakfast. He made coffee and some toaster pastries. He thought about Atemu. _Well...I don't think it's a good idea to leave him here alone. It's not safe until all this is cleared up and everyone is securely behind bars. Besides, work is going to want to question him as a witness anyway. It'll be safer is he's with me...**-sigh-**_ He finished breakfast and went to check on him. He found him still asleep. He smiled solemnly. He gently shook him. "Hey, Atemu..." he said gently.

"Yugi?" he said groggily, slowly sitting up.

"Come on, you're coming to work with me today." Atemu looked confused. "Remember, I work for the Police."

"Oh...right..."

"Come on, I don't want to be late. Oh, I have some breakfast for you. You must be really hungry since you didn't have dinner last night." Atemu watched him walk away and then slowly got up and went into the kitchen. He found a glass of milk and two toaster pastries waiting for him. He looked at them for a moment before hesitantly sitting down and eating.

- - -

When he finished, he put his dishes away and went looking for Yugi. He ran into him on his way out of the bedroom. "Oh, I was just about to check on you. Ready to go?" he said belting on his gun and badge. Atemu nodded slowly. Yugi smiled and led him out. He locked the door behind him and they headed to his car. Once there, he helped him buckle up again and they drove off. "So, what was Great Grandpa like? I've always wondered, from all the stories I heard." Atemu looked down sadly. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

"No...I want to..." Yugi smiled. Atemu sighed and slowly started telling Yugi everything about HIS Yugi.

"...Wow! I never knew that!"

"He was very good at it too. I...I've noticed no one plays anymore..."

"Sadly no...it slowly faded with the times."

"Oh..." Atemu said looking very sad.

"You know what? I think I still have his deck somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah...We kept passing it down to the next in line as an air loom. We always kept it, but we never knew what to do with it. If you want, after work, I can get it out."

"That would make me happy." Yugi smiled.

"Well, we're here," he said parking the car. He got out, let Atemu out on the passenger side, and then locked up the car. "When we go inside, just stay by me. Don't let anyone bother you either. If anyone asks you anything, don't answer. Let me know if something or someone bothers you okay?" Atemu nodded as Yugi led him inside.

"Morning Vontane," the front desk secretary said with a smile.

"Morning Sue."

"Ah you brought a friend with you today."

"Yeah, he'll be staying with me for awhile. At least until I can get this case cleared up."

"I see. Have a nice day."

"You too, Sue," he replied leading Atemu further into the station towards his office.

"Hey Vontane. Weather any good this morning? Hey, I remember you. You're from yesterday."

"Yes, and don't even think about bugging him," he replied.

"Alright, alright," the officer said returning to his duties.

"Not everyone is nosey like him. Some are nice, like Sue at the front desk." Atemu nodded, though he was still a bit uneasy. They continued towards his office and were met by the Chief.

"Morning Vontane. You brought it with you?"

"Yes, Chief. I thought it would better if he were with me. Besides, we can get his witness account."

"Good thinking, Vontane."

"Thanks..." he sighed as they reached his office at the end of the hall. Yugi unlocked a door that read **"Yugi Vontane, Domino Police Investigator" **"Well, this is it," he said letting Atemu go in before him. Atemu looked around curiously. There was a computer and a small book case. There were three chairs, one for Yugi and two on the other side of his desk.

"Yugi, why are those two chairs on the other side?"

"It's for witnesses or clients that come in for my help."

"Oh." Yugi smiled a small smile and took one of the chairs and pulled it around next to him.

"There, now you can sit down if you want." He sighed as he sat down in his chair and started up his computer. He got some papers out of his briefcase. Atemu looked out the window that was in the room. He walked behind the desk and got a closer look. "It's a beautiful view of the city isn't it?" Atemu nodded.

"There's...It looks almost the same..."

"Yeah, it's just a bit more updated. New technology everywhere." Atemu looked sad again. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it. I'll do everything I can to help and make it easier for you," he said turning to look at Atemu.

"I'm grateful for that..." Yugi smiled and went over to him.

"Look over there, there's the park. Same as always. They have a few new things, but for the most part it should be the same." Atemu looked over and sure enough, the park was just as he remembered it to be. He watched the children play, being happy for a while. Yugi smiled and went to work typing up reports and papers that were in his briefcase. As Atemu watched the scene down below he started to remember the time he had with his Yugi and Yugi's friends. He smiled solemnly.

He slowly looked up and notice something was not where it should be. "Yugi? Where's Kaiba Corp?" he asked.

"What? Oh...that hasn't been around for a long time."

"What happen to it?" Atemu asked "The building is suppose to be right there..."

"I don't know..." Yugi said. "As long as I've known, it wasn't there." Yugi thought for a bit. "Hmmm maybe Vincent might know. His half of the bloodline is a Kaiba."

"I'll have to ask him..." Atemu said returning to the kids in the park and the happy memories. Yugi smiled and went back to his work. Atemu glances down at his mechanical body now looking a bit sad.

Yugi continued typing, unaware. He got to Atemu's witness account. "Atemu, come here a second. I need your help." He as he turn to look at Atemu he saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm different then everyone else..." Atemu said "I haven't seen anyone else like me..."

"...I'm sorry..." Yugi stood up and came over to Atemu. "I'll tell you something." he said as he pulled up his right sleeve of his shirt "See this arm?" Atemu nodded. "Well it may not look like it, but it's actually not real. It's mechanical, just like you."

Atemu looked at it curiously. "You sure?"

"Positive. I lost my real arm on a case. If you look closely you can see a small scar."

Atemu looked close and saw the scar he was talking about. "But... It look so real." he said.

"Well I kind of have you to thank for that. You were the first one, and that open the door for others." Yugi said.

"...I...I did?"

"Yeah. If you didn't exist, then I would be left with a stump, or some horrible, outdated prosthetic."

"But... Dr. Pegasus had stop his research after..." Atemu started to say.

"Hmmm, well I guess the company continued his ideas. It is kind of scary though, knowing how corrupt they are, knowing I'm going to take down the company that gave me this arm. It funny...all the bad things started happening after Dr. Pegasus disappeared." Atemu nodded. "Anyway, come here. I need your help on your testimony. I want it to be accurate."

"Okay..." Atemu said and fallow Yugi back to his desk. He sat down in the chair provided and helped Yugi type out the testimony. They were soon done.

"Thanks. If you want you can read those books on the shelf. It might educate you on the times. You know, if you're bored." Atemu nodded.

- - -

As they drove back to Yugi's house after Yugi's work, Atemu felt something as they started to past a very old graveyard. "Yugi..." he started.

"What's is it?"

"Can we stop?" Atemu asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know...but I have this odd feeling something is telling me to go there..." Atemu said pointing to the graveyard.

"Sure." They stopped the car and walked into the graveyard. "Hey! Great Grandpa's buried here!"

"Th-that's what I felt..."

"Yeah! Come on, I know right where the family is buried." Yugi took Atemu's hand and lead him deeper into the graveyard. They soon found the Mutou family graves.

Atemu slowly took his hand out of Yugi's and walked slowly into the sea of graves until he came to the one that was calling to him the loudest. He slowly knelt against the old gravestone, placing a hand on the cold stone. "A-Aibou..." he stared as tears started to fall once more.

Yugi looked at him solemnly. He knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I miss him too, having never known him. Just in stories. May you rest in peace Great Grandpa." Atemu rested his head on the stone, closing his eyes, tears still fallowing down his checks. "Atemu..." Yugi said solemnly. Atemu just started to cry harder. Yugi sat down on the ground next to him. "Atemu I..." he said putting his arm around him. Atemu just continued to cry. Yugi let him cry there for a little while. "What to go home?" Yugi asked after Atemu calmed down again. He nodded. Yugi smiled solemnly and led him away.

- - -

Once back in the car they headed back home. Atemu sobbed the whole way. _I wish I could do something to help him._ Yugi thought. As they pulled up the house Yugi saw Vincent standing outside of the front door waiting for them, and in his hand was a diskette.

"Vincent? What's up?" he asked getting out of the car.

"Well... I found this at home and was wondering if your computer could read this old thing. I believe it once belong to one of my old ancestors. You know the rich one."

"Oh, that might help." Atemu noticed Yugi was talking to Vincent and slowly got out of the car.

"Yugi?"

Vincent notice the tear stains. "Hey, what's the matter Atemu?" he asked.

"We saw Great Grandpa's grave."

"Oh," said Vincent.

"Yeah...Anyway, let's take a look at that disk."

"What disk?" Atemu asked.

"Something Vincent brought." The three went inside and Yugi fired up his computer. "Alright, let's see if this'll read." Yugi carefully took the old disk and put it in his computer's hard drive. Suddenly a password popped up.

"Hmm looks like my ancestor didn't want just anyone to see this." said Vincent.

"Guess not. Well, let's try this one." Yugi typed in Atemu's name but that didn't worked.

Yugi tired another, but that didn't work either. "Type Blue Eyes White Dragon." Atemu blurted out.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. If I knew the ancestor you speak of and it has to be it."

"Okay if you say so." said Yugi as he typed it out.

"ACCESS GRANTED."

"Wow! It worked."

"Hmm," said Vincent.

"Same old Kaiba," Atemu said quietly to himself.

"Huh, it's a video file," Yugi said studying it.

"Play it couz."

"Alright," Yugi said opening it.

Once it was open an image of what's looks like Seto Kaiba, now an old man, appeared on the screen. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Mouto." he seem to say to someone off screen.

There was a familiar giggle, though it sounded old. "Just do it. He needs to know," said an old, yet familiar voice.

"Anyway..." Seto Kaiba started.

Crimson eyes widen when he heard the voice. "A-Aibou...?" Atemu whispered.

"If you are watching this, Atemu, then I guess those quacks findly find a way to help you."

"Will ya get on with it Kaiba!" another familiar, but old voice said.

"Be quite, Puppy! I'm trying to think! Sheeh!" Seto shouted back "Anyway...Though you're safe and sound, it's not so great for us. We're all a lot older now and time isn't on our side. Your turn Mutou," Kaiba said moving away.

Crimson eyes widen more when the next person came into view. "Y-Yugi..."

"Pharaoh, I know it may come as a shock, but time's caught up with me. I just celebrated my 99th birthday last month. I love you and I wanted you to live on. I'm really really sorry I won't get to see you," he said tears welling up in his eyes. "Try to carry on without me if you can," he choked "Look up some relatives and hopefully they will take good care of you. I'm going to miss you...but try to...try to enjoy life...enjoy it for me..." Atemu's eyes welled up to see his Yugi crying. "I...I can't go on Kaiba..." Yugi said going off the screen.

"A-Ai-Aibou don't go!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he didn't notice he too had started to cry again.

"Well...now you know. I'm not good with goodbyes and mushy stuff as you know but, just take care of yourself. See ya."

"TRANSMISSION ENDED"

"Yugi! D-don't...leave me!" He felt the hand on his shoulder move and pull him into a one armed embrace.

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have found that." said Vincent as Yugi continued to hug Atemu.

"No...it helped. It may not seem like it, but it helped."

"I think I'll go now. Let you alone, you know. Keep the disk if you want. Maybe give it to Atemu or something."

Yugi nodded as Vincent left. Yugi turned to Atemu and put both arms around him. "I'm so sorry..."

"Ai-Aibou...why...why did you...leave me alone..." Tears continued to run down Atemu's face. All Yugi could think to do was hold him and let him cry.

"I-It's...going to be okay." Yugi said slowly, trying to think of a way to calm Atemu down a bit. He thought of his mother and how she used to calm him down when he was little. He remembered a song she always sang to him when he was hurt, scared, or couldn't sleep. He thought about it hesitantly, not knowing if it would help.

"Aibou...why did you...leave me here...I...want to be...with you..."

_Well, here goes nothing..._ "S-sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have s-sorrow," he sung shakily. "B-but if we are wise, w-we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on." Atemu calmed down a bit as he heard him. Yugi decided to keep going and sang it more confidently, remembering his mother. "Please, swallow your pride, if I have things, you need to borrow. For, no one can fill, those of your needs, that you won't let show. You just call on your brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem, that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. If, there is a load, that you must bear, that you can't carry. I'm, right up the road, I'll share your load, if you just call me. Call me, call me, call me, call me, call me. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." He felt Atemu fall asleep on his shoulder. _I...I just sang a cyborg to sleep..._ He looked at him and smiled. _Poor guy has it rough..._He slowly got up and let him fall against the chair. He took the blanket from the couch and covered him. "I will take care of you just like Great Grandpa wanted," he said walking away. He turned back and ejected the disk. He set it aside and turned off the computer. He got a smile on his face and headed to the attic. Once there, he searched for a familiar deck that was kept in a special case. "Come on, where is it? I know I've got it here somewhere." He saw a flash of gold and headed towards it. He removed some boxes and blankets and such to find a familiar item staring at him. "What the..! But...this is...Great Grandpa's! I...I thought he was buried WITH it. How'd it end up here!" He went to touch it and he blacked out. Memories filled his mind.

Memories of Atemu and Yugi together. Memories of a forbidden love they shared. Memories of the good and bad times they shared. Memories of Atemu's illness and how sad Yugi was. Memories of a wife that was there for him to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Memories of a new life brought into the world. There was one final memory that would explain it all. Yugi was on his death bed in a shared bedroom:

**_"Listen to me Anzu. When I die, I'll be buried with the Puzzle."_**

_**"I know. It's yours and it's your way of remembering the Pharaoh."**_

_**"No. I don't want to be buried with it."**_

_**"Why!"**_

_**"Because, I know there will be a medical breakthrough soon. We'll advance even farther than we are now. Far enough to cure the Pharaoh and bring him back."**_

_**"I know that's why you had him frozen, but what does the Puzzle-.."**_

_**"When everyone leaves, before they close the casket, I want you to take it."**_

_**"But-..."**_

_**"Listen to me Anzu. You're my wife and I love you. You should know why I want to do this."**_

_**"You want Atemu to have it don't you?"**_

_**"Yes. I want you to put it in a secret place. It will find its own way back to him."**_

_**"But, how will he know you've-...?"**_

**_"Me, Kaiba, and Joey made a video file for him. The surviving relatives will find it when he's brought back to life. They'll know what to do."_**

_**"But the Puzzle?"**_

_**"I already said, it will find its way back to him. It has our hearts and our memories within it. They will guide it to him."**_

_**"Yugi..."**_

_**"Do this for me...it's my dying wish..."**_

_**"Okay Yugi. I will...because I love you," she said hugging him.**_

Yugi woke up with a headache. He shook his head to clear it. "Man! So, you planned all this didn't you?" he said talking to the sky. The eye on the Puzzle glowed briefly as if to say yes. Yugi smiled a little. "Don't worry Great Grandpa, I won't let you down." He continued his search for the deck and found it right next to the Puzzle. It was in a small, airlock case. That was the only thing keeping it preserved for so long. Yugi smiled. "Here it is. He'll like that I've found it. And the Puzzle."

He hurried downstairs, then remembered Atemu was still sleeping. He slowed down and tried to be quiet. He quietly and carefully set the Puzzle down on the desk. He searched the drawers for a protective sleeve and put the old disk in it. He sat that on top of the deck, still in its case. He wrote a little note for Atemu and then headed off to bed.

- - -

Atemu woke up first the next morning and noticed he had fallen asleep in the chair at Yugi's desk. He looked around dazed and groggy for a bit. He noticed the Puzzle and his eyes widened. "C-can it be?" He then noticed the video disk from last night resting on a small case. He moved it to find his Yugi's deck perfectly preserved inside. Tears fell from his eyes as he took it and held it tight. He then noticed the note sitting next to the Puzzle.

**_I found both of these in my attic last night while you were sleeping. My great grandfather wanted you to have them. I know now that you two were lovers back then. Don't ask...let's just say the Puzzle told me. Anyway, I hope this helps a little. You can keep the disk too. Think of it as a memoir of him, a photograph as you would call it back in your time. Hopefully they will help you not to be so sad anymore.  
Yugi Vontane_**

Atemu found himself crying again, but this time it was because he was happy. He held the Puzzle and the deck closely as he cried there. Yugi came in to make breakfast and wake him up for work. "Oh...you're already-...Hey, what's the matter?"

"Thank you...thank you so much...this means a lot to me..." Yugi smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna make breakfast, anything special you want?"

"Anything's fine..." he sniffled, calming down a little. Yugi smiled again and went into the kitchen. Atemu calmed down and stopped crying. He got up and carefully set the three items on the couch where he slept. He went to the bathroom to wash his tear stained face. He stared at the sink. One, it was different from the ones back when he was alive, and two...

"Oh there you are. Breakfast is-...Here, let me help." Atemu watched as Yugi turned on the sink. He got a washcloth ready for him. He handed it to him and went into the bathroom closet for a towel. "Be careful, I don't know if you'll rust or not. Maybe not from a little water but...I'd rather be safe." When he was done, Yugi rinsed out the soap and handed it back to Atemu. Then he took it from him and gave him the towel. Atemu set the towel down and stared at himself in the mirror. Yugi smiled solemnly, guessing what he was thinking. "Come on, breakfast is ready. We don't want to be late." He nodded and followed Yugi into the kitchen.

- - -

After breakfast, they headed to the station again. "Oh, I brought some books for you to read. I also brought a notebook if you want to write or draw or something. Anything if you get bored."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled as they pulled up and got out. They walked in and towards Yugi's office.

"Oh, Vontane..."

"Yes Chief?"

"We'll need to question him for the record, along with your report."

"Is that okay?" Yugi asked turning to Atemu. "I'll be in the room with you, does that make you feel better?" He nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

"Carry on," the Chief said letting Yugi and Atemu get to his office. Yugi set his things on the desk, turned on his computer, and got to work. Atemu got out the books Yugi brought and started to read.

- - -

Yugi finished typing up the rest of his reports and started working on some other things. Atemu had gotten through one of the books and was now starting a second one. There was a knock on Yugi's office door. "Come in."

"Hey Vontane, I interrupting anything?"

"No Chief."

"We're ready for him now."

"Okay. Come on Atemu." Atemu put the book down and looked at the police chief nervously. Yugi smiled at him reassuringly and held out his hand. Atemu slowly walked over to him and nervously took a hold of it. "It's okay, they're just going to ask questions like I did," Yugi whispered. He nodded slowly in reply as they followed the police chief out. Atemu looked around nervously as they walked down a long hall. The walls looked very new age with the smell of technology. There were offices and futuristic things along the way. He clung nervously to Yugi. "Easy...you're starting to cut off the circulation in my hand," Yugi whispered as he fingers were almost crushed because Atemu was holding on so tightly. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he whispered with a smile. Atemu slowly loosen his grip.

Yugi smiled again and then turned around as they walked forward. "Alright then," the Chief said standing at a security locked, slide open door. Atemu got nervous again as the chief swiped a card and let them go in first.

The room was stainless steel, with metallic table. There were two chairs. They were at opposite sides of the table and were made of metal. They had upholstered cushions, but what made Atemu worried was that the witness's chair had restraints on it. Yugi noticed this. "That's only for the really bad ones that are harder to control. You'll be safe. I'll be right here with you." He nodded slowly, though still clinging to Yugi. He smiled at him reassuringly and helped him sit down. The chief sat across from him and nodded at the back wall. It had a two way mirror in it where two other police officers sat, recording everything.

"Alright, first question," the chief said looking at Atemu. He got nervous again. Yugi smiled and reassuringly held his hand. "How long have you been at the Domino Robotics Company?"

"N-Nine years..." Atemu said with a gulp.

"Do you know why Dr. Pegasus left the company?"

"He left cause his wife died..."

The chief nodded again. "Is it true that he was engineering the cybernetic parts with the goal of curing her?"

Atemu nodded slowly. "I-I was the farest that he had gotten before he left..." he said a bit sadly.

"So I see. How long did it take you after Dr. Pegasus left, to realize the company was partaking in questionable acts?"

"I believed a couple of years later." Atemu said "F-From what I heard anyways..."

"Can you identify some of these suspicious actions?" the chief said getting very serious. Atemu swallowed hard, wondering how best to answer. Yugi smiled at him.

"Just answer truthfully," he said reassuringly squeezing his hand.

"S-since I was there...for so long...I...I heard some of the things that were going on," Atemu started shakily. The chief nodded for him to continue. "Well I...I heard a few of them talking about...about purposely making some of the parts...'lower grade' for some of the lesser people. They p-prided themselves on making money off of the higher class..." The chief nodded again. "I...started hearing...other things...They were...plotting something...S-something to do with...'They know too much...Let's send them...a little something...'"

"I see, can you elaborate?"

Atemu looked sick, upset, and scared. He could feel the chief staring at him, waiting for him to answer. "Go on, it's okay. We can protect you if you tell us everything you know," Yugi said squeezing his hand again.

Atemu swallowed and took a deep breath. "Th-they...they purposefully made...the malfunctions...i-in the models..." The chief stared at him wide eyed. "...they...s-sent out...killers...to...to s-stop people...from...finding them out..."

Atemu looked like he was gonna be sick and he hunched over in the chair. "We have to stop. It's hurting him..."

The chief nodded. "We have what we need."

"I have information in my report that shows how they did it. Come on Atemu, let's go back to my office." Atemu nodded slowly. Yugi gently led him away. "It's okay, it's over now." Atemu nodded slowly again. He led him back into his office and helped him sit down. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so..." Atemu spoke softly.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. We can protect you as a witness. I won't let anything happen to you," Yugi said holding his hand with both of his.

"I'm mostly worried about you, Yugi..." Atemu finely said "They know that you know about their plains and..."

"Don't you worry about that. They're going down and out. They should be on their way to a high security prison. They can't come after me behind bars."

- - -

Meanwhile, the rest of the company that was arrested was being taken out of their holding cells. They were being moved to the highest security prison Domino had. "What is the meaning of this!" the CEO yelled.

"Sir! You must remain silent unless you wish me to use force!" One of the employees was inputting data into something. One of the guards caught him.

"Oh no you don't!" said a guard as he took the device, destroyed it with his gun, and then gave it to the head guard.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's too late! That model has already been deployed. It's on its way to hunt down one of your little friends!" The CEO was knocked out as another guard radioed the information.

- - -

Back in Yugi's office, Atemu had this uneasy sinking feeling. "S-Something... is wrong..." Atemu said.

"What is it Atemu?"

"Vontane, go home."

"What? Why chief, it isn't even lunch break yet."

"Get out of here. I want you home, now!"

"What's going on?"

"That bastard of a CEO pulled a fast one on us. They managed to get one last defective unit out."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I-it's...c-coming...after you..." Atemu said, looking to be sick again. He slid out of the chair to the floor, hugging his legs against him.

"Oh God!"

"Vontane, get your sorry butt outta here. I'm sending two undercover units with you for a security measure. They'll be on 24 hour patrol."

"...Damn! What...what about Atemu?"

"The units will protect him too. You provided us with some useful information. You've got us behind your back now," the chief said turning to Atemu. He didn't move or respond, he just sat there, very scared now.

"Come on, Atemu, let's get going." said Yugi. He still wouldn't move. "Come on, it's going to be okay," he said kneeling down next to him. He latched onto him.

"I...I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't, especially if we leave now."

"I'm...I'm afraid I might not...be able to protect you..."

"You won't have to. We'll have police with us all day and all night. It'll be alright, I promise."

"Vontane, you gotta leave now."

"Come on, we HAVE to leave." Atemu nodded slowly as Yugi grabbed some of his more powerful weapons and ran out of there.

- - -

As promised, six of his fellow officers followed him out and got into cars. They followed him all the way home, discretely in the mask of undercover. When they got home, they parked as close to his house as they could without looking suspicious. "We'll be on guard out here. We'll do everything we can."

"I know, thanks you guys. Be sure to protect Atemu too."

"Yes sir." Yugi smiled at them and hurried inside his house. He locked EVERYTHING. Afterwards he looked towards Atemu. He was very scared, huddled on the couch, shaking.

Yugi looked at him solemnly. "It's going to be okay," he said with a sigh as he sat next to him. "Hey...don't worry...we're safe," he said putting an arm around him.

Atemu latched onto him again. Yugi smiled solemnly and hugged him. "I...hope so..."

Yugi smiled and held him there. _I hope so too...please God...don't let anything happen._ He turned on the TV and watched a movie that was on. Atemu perked his head up and watched from Yugi's shoulder. The phone rang a bit later. "I'll be right back," Yugi said getting up to answer it. Atemu nodded slowly, keeping an eye on him. "Hello?"

"I heard, you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I've got two undercover units at my house."

"Good, good. Do you need anything?"

"No, I should be fine. Thanks though."

"No prob couz. You know you can call me if ya need help."

"I know. See you."

"See you couz." Yugi hung up and went back to Atemu.

"Who was it?"

"It was my cousin, Vincent. He was checking up on us from the news."

"Oh."

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little." Yugi smiled and went into the kitchen to start supper. Little did he and the others know, the last model was on its way to reaching its target.

- - -

After supper, Yugi got ready for bed. Atemu stood outside the bathroom, not wanting to leave him. "Try not to worry so much okay?" Yugi said coming out.

"I...I can't help it..."

"It's going to be alright, I promise. I've got some friends from work guarding my house. They'll let me know if anything happens. I'm leaving my gun and everything on my night stand. I've got everything locked up. We're safe," he said putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I...hope you're right..." Atemu sighed.

"If it will make you feel better, we can share my bed." Atemu sighed sadly, still very worried. "I won't let anything happen, I promise you." He let go and got into bed. Atemu slowly walked over and sat on the other side. "Come on, it's been a long, stressful day. Try and get some sleep." He sighed and got into bed. "Goodnight," Yugi said before turning over and falling asleep. Atemu sighed and watched him worriedly for awhile. He eventually lost the will to stay awake and fell asleep.

- - -

An odd figure walked the streets toward Yugi Vontane's house. It was wearing a plain shirt and plain pants. It had a coat on, covering a belt with various fire arms on it. It walked around casually, looking like any normal person. The security units outside Yugi's house noticed it and watched it closely to see if it would do anything. It walked by close to one of the undercover cars and a female from one of the units saw that it was not from around here. "Excuse me sir, are you lost?" she asked.

"No, I'm just out a little late."

"I see, can I see some identification then?"

"Why, am I committing a crime?"

"No, I just-..."

"You think I look suspicious being out this late don't you?" it replied raising its voice.

"No sir, I-..."

"I'm on a mission here!" it shouted going crazy. It fired one of its fire arms at the car.

"Put the shields up!"

"Holy crap!" The car's shields activated just in time to deflect the blast.

"Get the others on the radio now!"

"This is unit one, that thing just fired at us! It's here!"

"Damn!"

"Get Vontane alerted now!"

- - -

Unfortunately, Yugi was fast asleep and he had his radio on low. He couldn't hear it, but Atemu did. Atemu slowly woken up. "Hmmm?"

**"Vontane, do you copy. That thing is headed your way! Vontane! Vontane wake up! That thing is here!"**

"Oh no..." Atemu turned his attention to Yugi. "Yugi wake up...Wake up!" he shouted trying to shake him awake. There was a crash as the front door was broken in. Atemu got scared. "Yugi you have to wake up now!"

"Huh...?"

**"Vontane! Get your lazy butt out of bed! That thing-..."**

**"We're coming Vontane!"** Atemu became frantic as an eerie shadow walked into the bedroom.

Atemu gulp. _I-I can't lose Yugi too.._ he thought _After he been so kind to me..._

"What's going on...?" Yugi said groggily, still half asleep.

The model smirked and fired a powerful fire arm from its belt. "Die!" Before Atemu could think he was hit and the force slammed him against the bed.

"Oh my God!" Yugi cried fully awake now. He thought fast and fired the most powerful weapon he had on his nightstand. The model sparked and fell completely useless to the ground. Yugi turn franticly to see if Atemu was alright. "Oh God..."he said pulling him into his lap. There was a deep hole in his chest and it was leaking something. There was no exit wound so it didn't look good.

"Vontane is everything-..."

"Get me some damn help here!" He didn't know it, but he was starting to cry. "Y-you...you saved me..."

Crimson eyes looked weakly into his. "I-I...d-didn't...w-what..." Atemu tried to speck weakly.

"No...don't talk...you're hurt pretty badly...Just hang on..." he choked. _Great Grandpa wanted me to look after him..._

"Sir, he is outdated maybe it's time too..."

"No! Don't even say that! Just get him some help! I'm fine! I'm worried about Atemu!"

"We're calling the best people we know."

At that moment Vincent came running into the building. "Couz!"

"Vincent..." he choked.

"Oh wow! Is he...gonna be okay?" Yugi was trying to hold back his tears.

"I...I promised him I'd...take care of him!"

Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder. "Couz, I'm afraid the only one that can fix him is Dr. Pegasus." he said sadly.

"Then go find him!"

"Couz..."

"He saved my life! Go find that damn bastard and bring him here!" Vincent nodded and got out his cell-phone. He dialed a special number.

"Hello? This is Vincent Kaiba. Get me Dr. Pegasus's number now!"

"Yes sir."

"Y-Yu...Y-Yugi..."

"Sssshhhh, don't speak...Just...hang on...don't leave me...hold on...kay?" Yugi choked. Atemu smiled weakly, then started to cough. The hole leaked more steadily as he did. "H-hang on..." Yugi sobbed holding him tightly.

"Dr. Pegasus? Get over here now!"

"What? How did you find me?"

"It's a damn emergency!"

"Well, tell me where HERE is."

"Number 34, North Street, Domino City."

"Hmmm, I remember that address."

"It's the address of my cousin, Yugi Vontane. You're cyborg friend is in deep trouble. He's on the verge of dying!"

"Oh my! I'll be over right away, no questions." With that he hung up. Vincent sighed and went back into the bedroom.

"How's he doin'?"

"Please...h-hang on Atemu...don't die on me..." Yugi sobbed, his tears trickling down the tarnished metal. Vincent looked on sadly.

"I called...he's on his way..."

"You hear that? H-help's on the way...h-help's...coming...please...hang on..."

"Couz..."

- - -

There was a big noise of a helicopter. Yugi didn't hear it, he was too caught up and worried. "Must be him," Vincent said going to the completely ruined front door. Sure enough, there was a helicopter parked there in the street. It had some private company logo on it. A tall man with long silver hair walked out. He was wearing a lab coat and carrying a briefcase.

"Well?"

"He's inside, come on." Dr. Pegasus nodded and followed.

"Wow! What happened here?"

"The company you used to work for attacked us."

"...That's disappointing. To the matter at hand." Vincent nodded as they walked into the bedroom.

"Couz?" Yugi looked up.

"C-can you...can you fix him?" Yugi asked Dr. Pegasus.

"We'll see..." he said carefully taking Atemu from Yugi's arms. He opened his briefcase and started to look him over.

"Pe...Peg-a...Pegasus?"

"He's here to help...it's going to be okay..." Yugi said hushing him.

"Whatever it was, did a number on him."

"Can you...help him?"

"My dear boy, you offend my abilities. It will take a lot of work, but I can get him good as new. We'll have to get him back to my lab as soon as possible though."

"H-how will we get there?"

"I brought my own ride. Come on, we must hurry." Yugi nodded and tried to carefully lift Atemu up.

"Here couz, let me help," Vincent said getting his legs.

"Thanks..." Yugi said as they gently carried Atemu to the helicopter. Once inside, Yugi held him tightly and sung softly to him.

"Pilot, to my lab as fast as you can. We have a dying patient on board." With that they took off.

- - -

Once there, Yugi helped Dr. Pegasus get Atemu onto a stretcher. "Alright, I'll take things from here. There's a guest area you can wait in. I'll take care of him don't worry," Pegasus said with a smile. Yugi nodded and dried his tears. Vincent put a hand on his shoulder as Pegasus wheeled Atemu out of sight.

"Come on couz, let's go find that guest area. It will help you keep your mind off things." Yugi nodded and followed Vincent.

They went down a long hall full of rooms. There was a café at the end of it. "Nice new laboratory. Better than that other place huh? I mean, it's got guest rooms!" Yugi nodded. "Come on, hungry?"

"M-maybe a little..." Vincent smiled and led Yugi to the end of the hall.

- - -

Meanwhile, Pegasus gently moved Atemu onto a table and hooked him up to a few things. He surveyed the damage more closely and input some data into a computer. With a better analysis he went to work. "Looks like you found some friends after all," he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

The next morning was a beautiful sunny day. A familiar someone slowly opened his eyes. "...Wh-where am I? ...Yugi!"

"You can relax. Your friend's perfectly safe."

"Pegasus? I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I guess you did," he replied with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"In my new lab. After I got over my depression I decided to start my own company. I heard what happened to the other one. Good riddance I suppose. Especially if they tried to kill you and your friend."

"Yeah...Where is Yugi?"

"He's in the guest quarters. They're a few halls down. I'm happy for you. Becoming friends with one of the surviving relatives. None other than the famous Investigator Yugi Vontane as well. He seemed very upset about you."

"He...he's been very kind to me." Pegasus smiled. There were rushing footsteps.

"Atemu! Atemu? Oh, I was so worried!" Yugi cried running in and hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm okay now."

"Thanks so much," Yugi said letting go and turning to Pegasus.

"It was no problem."

"Can we go home now?"

"Well...we don't exactly have a home to go home to, Atemu."

"Oh..."

"You're quite welcome to stay here until things settle."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I'll call work and let everyone know we're okay." Pegasus smiled.

"...Okay great. Thanks. I have good news."

"Do tell."

"We can stay here as long as we need. Also, I just asked them for a favor. Since Domino Robotics is no longer in business, there's an opening..." Yugi said with a smile towards Pegasus.

"What are you planning?"

"You can be the city's new company. What do you say?"

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"I think you should. Things would be much better with you around," added Atemu.

"Well, if you put it that way...How can I say no?" Pegasus replied with a smile. Atemu and Yugi looked very happy.

"There you all are. Wow! You can't even tell what happened." said Vincent as he entered the room.

"That's the result of my expertise," Pegasus said proudly.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you? Pulling an all nighter can really work up an appetite."

"Of course."

"Come on Atemu," Yugi said extending his hand. Atemu hopped of the table and happily took it. They all walked down to the café for breakfast.

---

After breakfast, Yugi, Atemu, and Vincent walked back to his room to find a fellow officer there. "Hey Vontane," she said. "I heard about everything. I….went to your house and managed to get a few things." Yugi looked on the bed to find a suitcase of clothes and some other things. There was also three familiar items sitting next to it.

"They survived. I believe those belong to you," Yugi said with a smile at Atemu. He smiled back, glad that the Puzzle, the disk, and the deck weren't damaged at all.

"Well, I'm gonna take off. There's that trial coming up. I want to see if I can pull a few strings."

"Right. Thanks Vince."

"No problem, couz." With that, Vincent left.

"I'm glad you both are okay. That was scary."

"How are the others? The one's that were there last night?"

"They're fine. Overnight observation stays in the hospital for minor injuries. Beth has a broken arm from the shockwave though."

"What happened?"

"Well, she noticed that model was headed to your house. When she tried to question it, it went crazy. It fired at the car. They got the shields up in time, but….It shook them up pretty bad."

"Oh, I'll have to send her a card then."

"She'd like that. I should scoot. Gotta get back to work."

"I probably should too."

"Nah, Chief gave ya the week off. Figures you'd be a little shaken up from last night. He wants you to focus on the upcoming trial anyway. Both of you are witnesses."

"Right."

"Does that mean I have to tell them again?"

"Yeah, but it won't just be the police. It will be everybody, in a courtroom." Atemu looked nervous again. "The courtroom will have tight security and everything. No one can hurt us anymore," he added putting a hand on his shoulder. Atemu nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm gonna be late if I don't go. It was good to see you…alive. Stay safe you guys."

"Bye."

"Later Vontane," she said almost running out the door.

"…So what now?"

"We wait patiently. This will all be over soon." Yugi sighed heavily as he flopped onto the bed. "This is most definitely the hardest case I've ever done. I've never been personally involved before either."

"But you arm…."

"That happened on the job. It wasn't a personal attack like this one. But, as I was saying, it'll all be over soon. Then we can put it behind us, knowing those criminals are locked away."

"…I hope so…" Atemu said worriedly as he sat down next to Yugi.

"Hey…don't worry," he replied sitting up and hugging him. "I promised I'd take care of you, and I will." Atemu nodded slowly and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled at him. _He looks kinda cute like that...wait...What am I saying!_ The thought was quickly pushed from his mind. "Hey, let's go for a ride."

"Where?"

"Just come on. It's a nice day out and I don't feel like sticking around here."

"Okay." Yugi smiled and they headed out. He got to the parking lot and forgot he didn't have his car.

"Well…guess we gotta walk. Come on." Atemu took his hand and they headed towards the city.

---

They got to the edge of the city. "It's…It's so…."

"Big and populated I know. Technology really got things going. I'm tired of walking." Atemu watched him curiously. "Hey Taxi!" A car with a small neon sign pulled up. "Come on, this is our ride." Atemu just stood there. He'd never ridden one before. His Yugi had never shown him. "Come on, it's safe," Yugi said leading Atemu into the car.

"Where to sir?"

"To the nearest flower shop."

"Sure thing." They took off.

"Why are we going to get flowers?"

"You'll see."

"Here we are sir."

"Thanks," Yugi said paying the driver money. "Come on." Atemu followed, watching the taxi leave. They looked through all the flowers, Yugi picking up a few different ones here and there. Atemu just watched him, following closely. "Go ahead and pick some of your favorites." Atemu looked at Yugi curiously. "It'll help me," he said with a smile. Atemu shrugged and started looking through the different flowers. He picked out a few, but two types caught his eyes. There were white lilies and surprisingly lotus blossoms.

_White Lilies were Yugi's favorite…_He looked longingly at the lotus blossoms, remembering his ancient memories from so long ago.

"You okay?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded slowly. Yugi smiled. "Hey, those are great. Ready to go?" Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled and they purchased the flowers.

---

Yugi called for another taxi and they headed towards Yugi's house. "Why are we going this way?"

"You'll see Atemu," he said. They passed the graveyard and Atemu looked at it longingly. "Driver, stop here please." They stopped at the entrance.

"Yugi, what are we doing here?"

"Come on, we're going to visit Great Grandfather's grave."

"That's why we bought the flowers?" Yugi nodded with a smile. Atemu smiled solemnly back. They got out of the taxi and took the long walk to the Mutou graves. On the way to Yugi's, there was a female grave. It had an angel statue on it. There was an inscription on the stone.

**_Here lies a woman, who's spirit illuminated many lives. She was an accomplished dancer who studied in New York. Her spirit lived in her dancing and quickly infected those around her. She was the loving wife of Yugi Mutou. May she rest in peace and her spirit live on._**

"Anzu…" Atemu said sadly.

"You knew her too huh?"

"Yes…." he laughed a little. "She used to have a crush on me." Yugi smiled. He put one of his red roses on her grave. Atemu held a lotus blossom close and said a silent prayer. He placed it on Anzu's grave. They smiled at each other and continued to Yugi's grave.

"May you rest in peace Grandfather. We miss you. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of Atemu too."

"Aibou….." Atemu knelt next to the grave and prayed a silent prayer. He placed his flowers down as tears fell. Yugi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the lab." Atemu nodded as Yugi helped him up.

- - -

They got back to the lab and headed to Yugi's room. They were met by Dr. Pegasus. "There you two are. Where did you disappeared off too?"

"We went to visit my great grandfather's grave. We put flowers there for him."

"I see...I'll let you two be then," he said with a smile.

"Hungry Atemu?" Atemu nodded. "Let's have lunch then," Yugi smiled as he led him to the cafe.

"Okay." Atemu said as he fallow him.

- - -

After lunch, Yugi and Atemu went outside to enjoy the weather. At that time Vincent showed up. Yugi and Atemu were on their backs in the grass looking at the clouds. "Hey couz," Vincent said looking down on them.

"Huh?" Yugi said sitting up.

Vincent smiled. "Oh sorry, did I interrupted something?" he asked.

"No, just enjoying the day. What's up?"

"Well...it took me all morning..."

"Oh, were you able to 'pull some strings' ?" Atemu sat up and listened in curiously.

Vincent nodded. "Yep. It took the law some convincing about Atemu but I did it." he said.

"Really? How'd you convince them?"

"Well, first off he saved your life. Second, the fact that he'd die if you tried to upgrade him...They took an exception," Vincent said with a smile.

Atemu sighed in relief, but became nervous about the trial. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. I have to speak in front of them too," Yugi assured him.

"All he has to do is sign a few things."

Atemu looked at Vincent and the papers in his hand. "It will make you a legal witness. You'll be okay." Atemu nodded. Vincent smiled and handed him a pen. Atemu slowly looked over the papers. "Need help understanding something?" Yugi asked. Atemu shook his head. He soon signed.

At that moment Pegasus came in. "There you are." he said with smile. In his arms was some old cloths Yugi nor Vincent never saw before. It took awhile for Atemu to recognize them.

Crimson eyes started to water. "I-Is that...?" he started. Pegasus nodded with a smile.

Atemu slowly came up to him and Pegasus gently place the cloths in Atemu's arms. "I'm sure they still fit you." Pegasus said with a smile. Atemu stood there speechless, tears flowing. Pegasus smiled and started to leave.

"Wh-where did...you find them?"

"They were with some stuff your Yugi had store away for you." Pegasus said as he left.

Atemu cried more steadily. Yugi smiled and walked over to Atemu. "May I?" he asked gently taking the clothes from him to help put them on. Once he was done, Atemu was standing before them dress in an almost tight leather outfit. Atemu cried, remembering old memories he had wearing the clothes. He suddenly felt Yugi cup his chin in his hand. He looked up at him, tear filled eyes. "It's okay...don't cry..."

"It...It seems-..."

"Ssssshhhhh," Yugi said gently putting his thumb over his lips. "I know. It's going to be okay," he said letting go and hugging him. Vincent smiled solemnly and quietly excused himself. Yugi gently led Atemu back towards the lab. "Come on..."

- - -

It wasn't long until the day of the trail came around. Yugi was nervous and trying to recount the events of that night. Atemu was much more nervous than him. He was playing with the shirt that lay on the bed for him. It was a nice dress shirt. There was a suit to go with it. Yugi was dressed in his work attire. He was pacing around. "Please, you're making me nervous," Atemu said playing with the shirt again.

"Sorry about that." Yugi said. Atemu sighed. "What's wrong?"

"What if...what if they ask me about...about my life and...about Aibou..."

Yugi smiled solemnly and sat next to him. "They might, but I'll be asked some personal things too. You'll be safe. I won't let them hurt you. Vincent's going to be the accusing lawyer in this case. We have the home field advantage," Yugi said with a smile. Atemu perked up a little. Yugi smiled. "Come on, we need to get ready." Atemu nodded. He got dressed as Yugi used the bathroom in the room. Yugi soon walked out. "You look nice...ha ha ha ha ha! Here, let me help," he snickered noticing that Atemu was having trouble with the tie. "Hmmm," Yugi said looking at him. He took the tie back off. "You look much better without it," he said with a smile. "Come on, let's head out Vincent should be here to pick us up." Atemu nodded and fallows Yugi. Sure enough, Vincent was waiting for them. He was also dressed more business like than usual.

"Ready?" Yugi nodded. Atemu sighed nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Yugi soothed.

"Hey, I'm behind you. There's no need to worry," Vincent added with a smile. Atemu sighed. They got into the car and drove off towards the courthouse.

- - -

The courtroom was more like a big auditorium. There was a mass crowd. The jury consisted of mostly humans, but there were a few cyborgs and androids. The witness stand was almost like a cage. It had restraints much like the chair back at the room in the police station. Atemu got even more nervous when he saw his surroundings. He hid a little behind Yugi. "You'll be okay, Vincent and I are here with you." Yugi squeezed his hand reassuringly. They walked to their table on their side of the room. They sat down and Vincent opened his briefcase.

"All rise for her honor, Judge Harris!" The entire court stood up as a tall woman entered. She had on a long, silver robe with long brown hair pulled halfway back. She had a stern power in her eyes with hidden kindness.

"You may all be seated," she said sitting down. Atemu got very nervous and frightened as the CEO and his lawyer walked in to sit on the other side at the other table. Both Vincent and the other lawyer rose. "The case at hand is number three seven five two, Investigator Vontane versus Domino Robotics." The CEO smirked evilly at Atemu. He cowered and clung onto Yugi.

"Don't you mind him, he can't hurt you." Yugi took his hand and held it tightly. "Don't worry."

"Opening statements."

"My client, Yugi Vontane claims that Domino Robotics has been doing questionable acts. He also claims, they purposely sent out the malfunctioning units."

"My client, Mr. Saito is here to defend that they were only malfunctions and the company is very reliable."

"Alright, you may be seated. Will the accusing attorney please call their first witness."

"I call Yugi Vontane to the stand," Vincent said. Yugi stood up and Atemu grabbed him tightly.

"It'll be okay. Just sit tight and nothing will happen. He can't hurt you in a courtroom," Yugi whispered. Atemu nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the judge. Yugi went up to a security guard. He held out a bible and asked that Yugi put his right hand on it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth lest you be charged with perjury?"

"I do."

"You may take the stand." Yugi nodded and sat down.

"Your name for the record," Vincent started.

"Investigator Yugi Vontane, Domino City Police."

"First question, when did you start noticing these 'questionable acts'?"

"Shortly after I started investigating the first murder by one of the malfunctioning units."

"Okay. When did you start linking the murders to Domino Robotics?"

"After the third murder. I noticed there was a certain pattern to the malfunctions."

"I see. Can you explain?"

"Yes. I noticed that all three victims' families were poor. I also noticed that shortly before the murder, the victims had records of getting cheap, or low grade cybernetic parts. When I looked at the records, I noticed the parts came from Domino Robotics."

"What made you believe that these malfunctioning units came from the same place?"

"When examined, they had the company logo on them."

"So, are you saying that the company is responsible for these murders?"

"Yes."

"Your honor, I have proof of these accusations," Vincent said producing video-graphs (like a photograph, but its video) and the reports. As well as the records. Judge Harris nodded and gave him the evidence back. "No further questions." Vincent sat back down as the CEO's lawyer stood up.

"What's he going to do to Yugi?"

"Cross examine him. He's going to ask questions that will make him look guilty. He's going to try to make Mr. Saito look innocent." Atemu looked worried. "Don't worry. He'll have a hard time with the evidence right there in front of him. Also, it will be hard for him to try to hide the attack on Yugi. Relax Atemu. There's security, a good judge in my opinion, and me. With me on your side, we'll put them away for good," he said with a smile. Atemu only sighed.

"Vontane, why did you even start investigating these murders? After all, they clearly were only malfunctions."

"It's my job to."

"I see. Are you positive the units were purposefully sent from Domino Robotics? Couldn't it just have been an accident? Maybe they were on their way to be destroyed."

Yugi sighed heavily. "Yes, it's possible."

"Then, based on that, would you say that it is indeed my client's fault?"

"No. But the evidence shows a link and a pattern be-..."

"Is it true that you came to Domino Robotics as a client?"

"What does-..."

"Just answer the question."

"Can't you object and make him not answer?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"It would be overruled, Atemu. It's perfectly legal to ask. Like it or not, he does have a perfect working arm from them." Atemu looked upset. "There's still a chance, don't worry," Vincent said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We will win." He nodded. Vincent smiled.

"Yes. I had lost my arm on a case. I came in at my doctor's suggestion." The lawyer smiled evilly.

"Is it true that your arm works perfectly and has no malfunctions what so ever?"

"Yes," Yugi said getting a little annoyed.

"Mr. Daiei, what does this have to do with the case?"

"I'm simply putting the fact out that we make high grade, working parts."

"Continue," Judge Harris said.

"Very well. Is it true that you hacked into our computer system with no permission from any authority?" Atemu got very worried.

"Yes, but I was only doing my job."

"How can you prove it?"

"The equipment I used is police issued. It's my job as an investigator."

"That still does not give you the right to go snooping around."

"I only use it in desperate measures. In this case, it was."

"Fine. No further questions," he said sitting down.

"Mr. Vontane you may take your seat." Yugi nodded and sat down. Atemu grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Hey, I'm alright. They didn't do anything."

"We're going to get in trouble."

"No, we won't. I had to tell the truth. If I don't, then I'll get in trouble for lying."

"But..."

"Don't worry. We have Vince and hardcore evidence behind us. It's going to be okay."

"Defending attorney, call your first witness."

"I call my client, Mr. Saito to the stand." He glared at Atemu as he got up into the stand. Atemu cowered behind Yugi. He smiled solemnly and held his hand tightly.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth lest you be charged with perjury?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"Your name for the record," Mr. Daiei started.

"Mr. Saito, CEO of Domino Robotics."

"How long have you been CEO of Domino Robotics?"

"Thirty years."

"And how long have you been making cybernetic parts?"

"Nine years."

"How did it all start?"

"A retired employee of mine created a prototype and went on from there." He smirked at Atemu. He purposefully left Dr. Pegasus out of the picture.

"I see. Would you say that the parts are fully functional?"

"Yes. I've had many a satisfied customer."

"Is it true that you have sold cheap, or low grade parts?"

"Never. I put the customer first."

"Liar..." Yugi said trying to keep his cool.

"Easy couz."

"I know..." Atemu worriedly clung to Yugi's arm. "It'll be okay."

"Alright. What about the malfunctioning units?"

"Simply malfunctions. Nothing more. Glitches in the computer system."

"So, would you say that the murders were clearly accidents?"

"Yes, unfortunate, but accidents."

"I see. No further questions."

"Mr. Kaiba, you may cross examine." Vincent nodded and got up.

"Mr. Saito, is it true that none other than Dr. Pegasus was the one to revolutionize your industry?"

"No, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Fine...," Vincent muttered under his breath. "We'll do it the hard way." He took a deep breath and thought how to rephrase the question. "Is it true that your, 'retired employee' created a prototype that paved the way for your success in cybernetic parts?"

"Yes. In fact it's sitting right over there." Atemu tensed as the CEO pointed to him.

"Alright. Is it true that you pride yourself on making money from the more elite class?"

"Yes, but we except unfortunate families as well. We have certain leeways we take to insure they can afford the parts."

"I see. Based on that, and the evidence, would you say that those 'leeways' included purposefully giving them cheap parts?"

"No I..."

"It says right here in this police report," Vincent said showing it to the judge and Mr. Saito.

"Clearly the order was sent out wrong."

"**_-heavy sigh- _**Is it true that since these families weren't as profitable that you gave them downgraded parts?"

"No."

"The evidence is right in front of you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Never mind...next question. Did you send out the defective units to the specific families you sold the low grade parts too?"

"No."

"Assuming you did, did you send out the units because the families were 'catching on' and had found out you swindled them?"

"No, I don't like that you're making these accusations." Vincent was starting to get really pissed off. He took a few calming breaths.

"Did you know about the attack on my client by one of your units?"

"Yes. Terribly unfortunate."

"Are you in anyway connected to this attack?"

"No, it was merely an accident."

"There is proof that one of your men sent it out. I have the destroyed device in my hands," he said showing the court a container that had a beat up device inside. It looked like it put out some sort of signal."

"He did? Well...I had no id-..."

"One of the prison guards has a valid report that you laughed and became overjoyed. Even going as far as to joking about it."

"What does that have to do with this?" Mr. Saito said getting annoyed.

"Did you deliberately send out a malfunctioning unit to attack and murder my client?"

"No. One of my men did."

"Are you in anyway connected to these murders and the attack on my client?"

"What if I am?"

"Yes or no."

"Objection!"

"Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Saito."

"No. One of my men did it."

"No further questions..." Vincent growled. The CEO happily sat down, smirking at Yugi and Atemu. Vincent sighed.

"Call your next witness."

"I call back my client Yugi Vontane." Yugi got up again.

"Where were you when the attack happened?"

"I was in my bed asleep."

"When did you find out you were going to be attacked?"

"My boss, the police chief, told me at work."

"And what course of action did you take?"

"I rushed home. I was accompanied by two units to guard my house."

"Back to when the attack happened, when did you know that the said unit was coming?"

"I woke up when I heard the door being broken in."

"Can you tell us in detail what happened from there?"

"Yes. After I woke up, I found the unit firing at me from my bedroom door. I shot him with one of my more powerful weapons that I had on the night stand. The blast destroyed him, leaving the unit useless."

"I see, but how were you able to destroy it so fast without getting hit?"

"I wasn't...I was saved, then I fired."

"And who saved you?"

"Atemu did," he said pointing at him.

"What! That outdated piece of junk saved your life!"

"Mr. Saito!" Judge Harris exclaimed.

"Cool it!" his lawyer said. He nodded and sat back down.

"Continue."

"I wouldn't be alive in this chair if it weren't for him."

"How did you come across him?"

"When I was investigating at Domino Robotics. I found him in an old lab. I questioned him and he gave me a testimony. It's in my reports."

"Alright. How did he come into your possession?"

"He was being kept, almost like a prisoner there. I decided to take him with me."

"Continue."

"When Mr. Saito tried to stop me, I decided to take him into police custody. He's a powerful witness."

"So, you survived the attack and was able to stop the malfunctioning unit?"

"Yes."

"You are sure that the defendant is responsible for sending it out?"

"Yes. According to the evidence of the guard and the destroyed device. Also, the unit had the Domino Robotics logo on it."

"Alright. No further questions."

"Mr. Daiei, cross examine."

"No questions."

"You may take your seat." Yugi nodded and sat down. Mr. Daiei smirked evilly and shared glances with the CEO.

"I call the final witness, if you can call it that, to the stand. The prototype." Atemu felt the whole room grow cold. An undying fear rose within him. He began to shake. He didn't move from his spot.

"Come on Atemu. You must take the stand," Judge Harris said gently.

"Go on. It'll be okay. Just tell the truth and he can't hurt you," Yugi said squeezing his hand.

"Go on," Vincent said.

"C-can...Y-Yugi...come w-with...me?"

"No, but I can. Come on," Vincent said reaching out for his hand. As Atemu took it, he turned to the judge.

"Your honor, Atemu requests that I go with him. He's never been a witness in court before."

"Alright, I'll allow it. But he must answer every question himself. You cannot help him."

"I understand." Vincent gently led Atemu to the stand and helped him sit down.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, lest you be charged with perjury?" Atemu nodded weakly. Vincent smiled at him as he reassuringly squeezed his hand. He backed off a little, letting Mr. Daiei question him.

"I can't believe I'm asking **IT** this but, your name for the record."

"A-...Atemu."

"How long have you been housed at Domino Robotics?"

"N-nine years..."

"You weren't a prisoner there as the plaintiff says are you?"

"I...I w-wasn't allowed to...leave..." He glared at Atemu.

"Next question, is it true that you snooped around a lot? Listening in to things you should not have been listening to?"

"Y-yes..."

"So you admit you were spying on my client and his fellow employees?"

"...I..." Atemu nodded weakly.

"In any case, what makes you believe that my client was sending out the malfunctioning units on purpose?"

"I...I heard the plotting..."

"Because you were snooping around where you shouldn't have been. Anyway, isn't it true that the plaintiff stole you from my client?"

"No...he-..."

"Is it true that you helped him by telling him things you shouldn't have?"

"He w-was asking me...questions...I was only...t-telling the truth..."

"Is it true that you are severely outdated and do NOT meet code?"

"...I...I am..."

"Is it true that since you don't meet the code, you should not be a legal witness?"

"But I signed-..."

"Is it true that you defied your place by not staying put in the lab like you were supposed to?"

"I...I did...but-..."

"Is it also true that you belong to my client?"

"N-no...I...I w-was-..."

"Is it true that you are nothing but an old, outdated, piece of junk prototype that should not be allowed to testify in this courtroom?" he said harshly.

"..."

"Is it true that you are nothing but an outdated prototype that knows too much?"

"..." He looked very upset.

"Answer the question!"

"Objection!"

"Answer the question!" Atemu burst into tears.

"Mr. Daiei!" Judge Harris shouted as she hit the table with her mallet. "He is a witness, not a thing! You may be seated!" She looked at Atemu and smiled solemnly. "The witness is too upset to continue. We will have a recess. Court dismissed until an hour from now." Yugi rushed over to Atemu, who latched onto him sobbing as soon as he got down from the stand.

"It's okay...It's okay...It's over. You don't have to say anything anymore," Yugi said hugging him tightly.

"Man! He's as sleazy as they come. It looks in our favor right now."

"Good. Come on Atemu, let's go outside. It's alright," he said as he gently led him out, letting him cry on his shoulder. Vincent sighed and followed them out.

"That THING has a name! I can't believe this!"

"It's up to the jury now. After recess they'll decide if we can get back up there."

"We'd better be able to. That prototype...I'll get you for that!" he cried as Yugi, Atemu, and Vincent walked passed.

"Don't listen to him," Yugi soothed as Atemu shook in fear. "He can't do anything to you. I think you've got us won, Atemu."

"**_-sob-_**"

"It's alright," Yugi said as they sat down on the courthouse steps. He held him close and let him cry.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made him a witness," Vincent sighed.

"We had to. He had information and his account is in my report from when I found him."

"I guess you're right."

"We just have to wait on the jury now."

"Yeah. It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore."

"**_-sob-_**"

"Sssshhhh, you did great. It's almost over."

"**_-sniffle, cough, sob-_**"

"Ssshhhh. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on."

"Isn't that what Aunt-..." Yugi nodded and continued to sing. Atemu calmed down after he finished.

"Ready to go back inside?" Yugi asked gently. Atemu nodded weakly. Yugi gently led him back inside the courtroom, Vincent close behind.

- - -

"Court is back in session. All rise for her honor, Judge Harris."

"You may be seated. Now, both sides may call up the witnesses-..."

"Your honor?"

"Yes?"

"The jury is ready to present a verdict."

"Very well. Closing statements."

"Based on evidence and my client's testimony, as well as Atemu's, I believe that Mr. Saito is guilty of all charges."

"I say that the evidence falls short and only proves that what happened were accidents, just accidents. Also, the attack was fault of one rouge employee. I say that my client is innocent."

"Very well. We will have a ten minute recess for the jury."

"What now?" Atemu sniffled.

"We wait for the jury to decide. It'll be okay," Yugi soothed.

- - -

"We the jury, have decided on a verdict."

"We find the defendant, Mr. Saito, guilty of all charges. We also find that Domino Robotics is guilty."

"What!"

"Alright. You are charged with a life sentence, no parol, in Domino's highest security prison for attempted murder and three accounts of manslaughter. Your company is inevitably shut down. Never to be used ever again. Court is adjourned."

- - -

Everyone was relieved as Mr. Saito was locked away, never to be seen EVER again. Yugi and Vincent were talking on the way back to the lab. "I am just really relieved it's over."

"Yeah me too. Poor Atemu."

"Yeah...Speaking of which," Yugi said noticing he was fast asleep in the backseat.

"Wore him out I guess."

"Yeah...at least he's free now."

"Yeah."

"Only one more thing to do before things get back to normal."

"What's that?"

"Get Pegasus going as the new company. People are still going to need parts and repairs."

"True. He's much more reliable anyway, and friendly."

"Yeah..."

"Well...we're here. Want some help carrying him?"

"Thanks."

"No problem couz." They got out of the car and gently pulled Atemu out of the backseat. Yugi held him against him as Vincent carried his legs and feet along side Yugi.

- - -

They got inside and put him to bed. "Thanks Vince...for everything."

"No problem. Now things will be happily ever after."

"Yeah. Back to work and everything."

"Yeah. I'll see ya later couz."

"Alright. See you later Vincent." Vincent smiled and left. Yugi sat on his bed and watched Atemu sleep for a while. _He's so cute asleep..._ Yugi thought as he laid down next to him. He subconsciously kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep well. You've had a long day." He watched Atemu sleep for awhile. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep beside him.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

The next morning, Atemu woke up. He heard slow breathing and looked to see Yugi fast asleep with his arm around him. He blushed at the unfamiliar situation as he slowly moved Yugi's arm and sat up. He watched him sleep for a minute. He blushed as the thought of Yugi liking him crossed his mind. He shook the thought away._He's not MY Yugi...He barely knows me..._ He decided to get up and go get some breakfast. He was careful not to wake Yugi as he got changed and walked out of the room and down the hall.

- - -

As Atemu went to sit down with his tray of breakfast, he was met by Dr. Pegasus. "Good morning. How was the trial yesterday?"

"We won but, I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Alright. Lovely day outside. Are you all by yourself? Where's Yugi?"

"He's still sleeping."

"I see. You can come sit with me if you'd like." Atemu just shrugged and sat down with him. They started talking and got into a few deep conversations about some things.

"Atemu! Atemu, where are you! At-...Oh. There you are! Don't scare me like that!" Yugi said running in.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to wake you."

"I thought something had happened to you!"

"Well, we were just having breakfast. Want to join us?"

"Alright, but promise me you won't run off like that."

"Okay." Yugi sighed and went to get something to eat.

---

After breakfast, Yugi got ready for the day and him and Atemu went looking for a new house and a job for him. They started looking for houses close to the lab. The first one was an expensive mansion that Yugi knew he COULDN'T afford so he passed it. The next was a few blocks down. It was a cheap, broken down tiny thing. "With all the technology...sheesh..." They passed a few that weren't so bad. They went inside an okay house. It wasn't as luxurious as Yugi's old one. It wasn't very nice and they wanted too much for it, so they left. Atemu became worried. "Don't worry, we'll find a house." He sighed and continued to look out the window. Yugi smiled and they stumbled upon the PERFECT house, not far from the lab at all. Atemu just stared at it. "Let's take a look, shall we?" Yugi said with a smile. Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled and called for the taxi to stop. They got out and took a look inside it. It was nice little two story with not too much extra space, but enough to give the both of them plenty of room. The downstairs had a nice living room, dining room, and kitchen with the latest technology. There was a nice sized hallway down to a bathroom and master bedroom. The upstairs was like a cool little loft area with a small bathroom of it's own. "You could make this your room. You'll have your own space," Yugi said with a smile.

"I guess..." Atemu said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked softly so only he could hear.

"It's nothing..."

"...I think I know. We don't have to make it a bedroom if you don't want."

---

They talked things over with the agent selling it and bought the house. After buying the house, they headed out on a job search. Atemu was slowing sings of neverness. "You okay?" Yugi asked, noticing this.

"I'm just nervous..."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." They pulled up to the first place with a "help wanted" sign flashing in the window. "Here we go, you'll be just fine," Yugi said putting a hand on his shoulder. They slowly entured the building. It was a small resturaunt. They asked for a manager.

He came and he was a slightly overweight tough guy. "Yeah? Whatcha need?"

"I was looking for a job."

"Alright, what can you do?"

"Oh, not me."

The manager raised an eyebrow. "Then who?" He motioned to Atemu who was cowering nervously behind him. "I don't take that kind here. Besides, he's too outdated. Nice try."

"Thanks anyway," Yugi said kinda sarcastically as he pushed Atemu out the door "I didn't like him anyway...Come on." Atemu looked like he was about to cry. He hated being treated as a thing and not a person. "The next place will be better okay?" Yugi soothed. They stopped at a small antique store next.

"Hi, welcome. Are you here about my sign?" a nice lady asked.

"I'm not, but my friend is." He motioned to a nervous Atemu behind him.

"Oh hi...wait...He's far too outdated. I cannot except him. You trying to get me in trouble there? I can't risk it. Good luck though."

"Thanks." They left and went looking again. "She seemed nice." The next stop was a small toy shop owned by a nice old man. "Hello? I'm here about the sign outside."

"Great. I need someone who's willing to assist me and clean up sometimes. Can you do that?"

"Oh, it's not me. It's my friend here." Atemu slowly peck out from behind Yugi.

"What! Hey sonny! Whatcha trying to pull on me? I can't take that and he's way behind the times. I'd get in major trouble youngin. Go run along now. I can't hire that." Atemu looked like he was going to cry again.

"Come on," Yugi said gently leading him away.

"..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Not...your fault..."

"I feel guilty for making you do this. One more try okay?" Atemu nodded slowy. Yugi nodded and they pulled up to the graveyard. "Hmmm, let's check out what's going on," he said with a smile as they stopped and got out. Atemu still hid behind Yugi. They walked along until they came across a groundskeeper. "Excuse me."

"Huh? Oh, hello," said a young lady wearing overalls with her hair pulled back. She got up from the gravestone she was inspecting. "So, you here about the job?"

"No, not me. My friend is."

"Oh, who's your friend?" she asked happily as Atemu poked out from behind him. "Wow! He's kinda old huh? What's your name? You gotta have one right?"

"A-Atemu..." he said shly.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Rebecca. I've been taking care of the cemetery for a few years now. But, it's a lot work. I need some help." Crimson eyes looked around and spies the familor set of graves. He sighed sadly. "Yeah, I know some people that rest here too. So, you willing to help?" Atemu turned his attention back to her. She only smiled, letting the question hang in the air. He looked towards Yugi. He only smiled. "Well? You up for it?" Atemu nodded slowly. "Great! You can start tomorrow kay?" He nodded again. Yugi smiled.

"Oh, before I forget..." he took out a pad and paper and gave Rebecca his cell phone number and the number of Pegasus's lab for emergencies

"Alright then. See ya." They waved goodbye and headed back to the taxi.

"That's great. And that way, you can see Great Grandpa everyday." Atemu smiled solemnly and nodded. They went back towards the lab.

- - -

Weeks passed and Yugi was getting ready to move into their new house. He was happy to be back at work and the others gave him warm welcomes. Atemu started working in the graveyard. He soon got to know Rebecca pretty well. He also found out that she had a cybernetic arm like Yugi did. Only hers was older and more closely dated with him. "Yeah...I was out in a bad storm seven years ago and as I was trying to cover a gravestone, a branch crushed my arm."

"...I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm fine. I gotta be careful in the rain though. This older metal, rusts."

"Why not get an upgrade?"

"I'm too stubborn. If it works, it works. Look at you. You're just fine," she said with a smile. Atemu looked away solemnly and went back to working. "Sorry...I didn't mean to-..."

"I...I wish I wasn't here sometimes."

"From what you told me, he really loved you. He wanted you to live. You're here because of his love for you. Besides, you've got friends here," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a small solemn smile. Rebecca smiled back.

- - -

When both Yugi and Atemu got back home to the lab that night, they started packing up everything they needed. "That's it. You have everything?" Atemu nodded. "Alright then. Some people from the Station managed to get most of the furniture from the house. We'll have to replace the living room and bedroom though." Atemu nodded.

- - -

With Vincent, Pegasus, and some of the officers' help, Yugi got moved in in a few hours. They ordered take out because they hadn't turned any of the kitchen appliances on yet. "So, I hear someone's working hard," Pegasus said.

"Yeah. The woman we talked to seemed very nice," Yugi replied.

"Great!" Vincent said.

"How has it been going?" Yugi asked Atemu.

"It's been alright."

"That's great. For you both," said one of the officers. Yugi smiled. Atemu smiled too. They all talked for a long time, joking now and then. Atemu laughed right along with them, sometimes contributing his own from his time. As they all laughed at one of Yugi's jokes, Atemu stopped laughing and smiled.

_**Rebecca was right. I do have friends here. Maybe I do belong here... **Atemu...Atemu... _"Atemu? You okay? You spaced out for a moment," Yugi said looking worriedly at him.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

"Is that really the time?" Vincent asked checking his watch.

"Yeah, it is late huh?"

"Well, see ya later."

"Bye Vontane."

"Later cuz. See ya round."

"Bye Vince."

"Goodbye," Atemu said as everyone left. Yugi watched everyone leave and closed and locked the door. He yawned tiredly.

"It's late and there's work tomorrow." Atemu nodded and tried to stop himself from yawning. Yugi laughed a little. They walked into the new bedroom. Yugi headed to the master bathroom within the room to get ready for bed. Atemu yawned again and got undressed. He sat down on the two mattress make-shift bed and waited. Yugi got out of the shower and into his pajamas. He walked into the room and smiled to see Atemu fast asleep on the mattress. He carefully put his feet up on the bed and laid down next to him. He pulled the blankets over the two of them. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He felt Atemu move and smiled again to see him rest his head against him. He readjusted the blankets and willingly kissed him on the forehead. "Everything will be much better from here on out. I promise," he said before going to sleep.

- - -

The next morning, Yugi got up first and got ready for work. He went back to the mattress/bed and tried to wake up Atemu. "Come on, you have to get up."

"Just a little longer Aibou..." Yugi was surprised at first but then remembered that used to be some sort of pet name for his great grandfather.

"Come on..."

"Alright...what time is it?"

"It's 7:30 and we both have to be at work at 8:15."

"What? Oh...sorry..."

"It's alright. Come on. We have to hurry and get breakfast on the way." Atemu nodded and hurriedly got ready.

"Okay, let's go." Yugi smiled as they headed out.

- - -

Both headed off to work. Yugi hugged Atemu goodbye as he got out of the taxi and went inside the station. Atemu continued on, looking out the window at everything. He soon got to the graveyard. Rebecca smiled. "Morning. Lovely day out huh?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright, lots of work to do," she said with a smile as they headed out.

- - -

The day went on, the sun shining brightly as Yugi worked at his computer and Atemu helped Rebecca. "I'm going a few acres that way. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I should be alright."

"Okay. Come running and give me a holler if you need something okay?" He nodded. She smiled and walked off.

- - -

Yugi was reading some reports when he heard a sudden rush like a waterfall and saw a flash in the window. He looked outside to find a sudden storm. "Geez! It came out of nowhere." He closed the shade on the window and went back to reading. "...Oh no! Both of them are outside in that!" He hurried out of his office to talk with the chief. "I have to go."

"What? What's going on?"

"Atemu, he's out there. In the storm."

"What storm?" The chief went to a window and opened the shade. "Oh...that one. That came from out of the blue."

"I know, so I have to go. He's out there. He could get seriously hurt. She could too."

"She?"

"Rebecca. Atemu works at the graveyard now."

"Oh. Alright then, you go ahead."

"Thanks."

"Vontane? I hope he's alright."

"Thanks..." Yugi said as he rushed out and tried to call a taxi.

- - -

Meanwhile: "Geez! Thank you Mother Nature!" Rebecca called. Lightening struck as if to yell back at her. She ran back to the main complex of the graveyard to take shelter. "...Damn! Atemu! He's gonna get hurt out in this!" She threw on her rain gear and ran out to look for him. She ran for acres until she found a shadow slumped over. "Oh no!" She raced to it. She found Atemu protectively slumped over Yugi's grave. He wasn't moving and he was slowly rusting. "Dammit." She carefully turned him over to see more rust. "This isn't good." Lightening struck and hit Atemu, but for Rebecca. She reacted fast and used her cybernetic arm to deflect it. She growled as it fried, hurting her a little. Atemu moaned, coughing up "blood". "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you some help." Rebecca carefully took him into her strong arms and ran to the main complex. She took out her cell phone and tried to remember Yugi's number. She got out the paper he had given her. "Hey! The lab! They can help him. It'll be faster to go straight there." She tried to get a signal. Unfortunately, the more she waited, the more he rusted. "Damn!" She carefully laid him down and went to get a blanket or something to dry him off. She returned, moving quickly to get every last bit of water off. She threw the wet blanket aside and tried to call the lab again. She got a signal finally.

"Hello? Who is this?" demanded the man on the other line.

"Is this Dr. Pegasus?"

"How did you get this number?"

"It's me, Rebecca. Yugi gave me the number for emergencies."

"Alright. What's the emergency?"

"He's...He's badly damaged."

"Who?"

"Atemu is. He almost got struck by lightening too. You...wouldn't be able to give me a new arm would ya?"

"Jokes aside. I'm on my way."

"Hurry. It's going to be okay, Atemu. Help's on the way." He moaned again and coughed up more "blood". "Just hang on."

- - -

Pegasus soon arrived and airlifted them both to the lab. Luckily the weather let up halfway there. They landed and quickly got inside. Rebecca helped Pegasus put Atemu on a stretcher and wheel him down to the laboratory of the complex. Once in the room, Pegasus looked over them both. "Both of you look terrible."

"Yeah. Will he be alright?"

"It's hard to tell...Does Yugi know?"

"I'd better call."

"That would be wise." Rebecca did so.

"Yugi?"

"Rebecca? Are you alright? I'm headed towards the graveyard."

"No, come straight to the lab."

"...Oh god..."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault. You can't predict the weather so easily."

"Yeah. We'll be here." Yugi hung up and headed towards the lab. "He's on his way."

"Good. Go ahead and sit down over there. I'm going to try to see what I can do with him. It doesn't look good."

"I'm sorry, I tried-"

"I know. You did what you could," he said turning his attention back to Atemu's weak form. He tried to move.

"Y-Yu-..." He coughed up more "blood".

"You have to take it easy. You'll only make it worse. He's on his way," he said with a smile. Rebecca watched solemnly as she sat on another lab table across the room. He sighed heavily and hooked Atemu to up to a computer and some other things. There were rushing footsteps as Yugi ran in. "Atemu! Oh god, is he okay?" Rebecca and Pegasus didn't answer. Yugi rushed over to him and he felt tears rush from his eyes as he saw him. "Atemu...I'm...so sorry..." he sobbed hugging him tightly. Weak eyes looked at him.

"...Y-Yu-...Wh-why...are-"

"Sssshhh, don't say anything. I'm here now."

"...I'm sorry..." Rebecca said

"It...wasn't your fault..." Yugi sobbed in reply. He sobbed onto Atemu's form. "I don't know if I could live without you," he whispered. A weak smile crossed his face. "I...don't want to...lose you..."

"I...I-" He coughed up "blood" again.

"Hang on...okay? I...I...l-love you..." There was surprise in those weak eyes. Yugi only smiled at him, tears still falling.

"Yugi...Can I talk to you alone?"

"You can help him again right?"

"I have a thought." Yugi nodded. He took Atemu's hand and held it tight.

"I'll be back, I promise. Don't you dare die on me."

"I...w-won't..." Yugi smiled and walked out of the room with Pegasus.

- - -

"What can you do to fix him?"

"...As you can see, he's pretty badly damaged. I was thinking..." Pegasus sighed.

"What? Please tell me if you can help him!"

Pegasus sighed. "...It would take a long time. And it's risky."

"I don't care! Do whatever it takes. I want him back by my side."

"Well...The damage is so severe...I...I was thinking of upgrading him."

"...Okay..."

"It could take months and it's very risky. He could die if it's not done carefully."

"Just do it. Please..." Yugi begged. He grabbed Pegasus's arm. "Please...I...don't want to lose him," he sobbed. Pegasus looked at him solemnly.

"...If he means that much to you..." Yugi nodded weakly. Pegasus sighed. "Alright then. I'll let you spend a few moments with him." Yugi nodded and went back in. He went over to Atemu and took his hand.

"Everything's going to be alright. Pegasus is going to make you better just like last time." Atemu weakly squeezed his hand. Yugi smiled and tried not to cry. "Go to sleep now and you'll be all better when you wake up." He nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and let go of his hand, setting it back down. Yugi watched as Atemu closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead. Pegasus walked in. "Okay. Please...do what you can."

"I will. I will put his life as my main priority, I promise." Yugi nodded. "Rebecca, why don't you go with Yugi. I'll fix your arm later."

"Okay." She got off the table and followed Yugi out. Pegasus watched them leave. He sighed heavily before going back into the lab. "This will be the ultimate test of my abilities. I couldn't save her, but I can try to save you." He put Atemu in a permanent state of sleep before starting.

- - -

Yugi and Rebecca got to talking. "Wow, that look like it hurt."

"Yeah, but I couldn't let him get hurt you know?"

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. I think we're becoming great friends."

"Yeah. You seem familiar, though I don't know why."

"Well, I'm named after my great great great great grandmother."

"Hey! Me too, I mean, I'm named after my great grandfather."

Rebecca giggled. "You know what, maybe they knew each other."

"You know, I think they did. I remember stories of some school aged girl having a crush on him or something."

"Yep! That's my great grandmother."

"No wonder you're familiar. You have the same eyes and same hair." She laughed again, but quickly turned serious.

"I hope he'll be alright."

"...Me too..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know, it may sound weird but, I think...I think I love him."

"Wow! I didn't know you felt that way. Geez! I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, like how-" They were interrupted as Pegasus walked in. He looked like he had seen better days.

"Man..."

"How's it going?" Yugi asked half worried, half curious.

"Let's just say it's going. I needed a break."

"I'll say," Rebecca replied. Pegasus sighed as he sat down.

"Anyway, what were you going to say Yugi?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask how long you've been at the graveyard."

"About ten years. It belonged to my great grandmother."

"So it hasn't been in the family that long then."

"No. I took over for my dad. He took an early retirement ten years ago. So yeah, I've been at it since I was sixteen."

"Wow! By yourself?"

"Yeah. I get help from the family every now and then. Atemu's been great."

"Speaking of which, if you want I can fix your arm now."

"Yeah, okay. I'll bring you a report Yugi."

"Thanks, that would be nice." She smiled and followed Pegasus back to the lab. She looked towards Atemu and found him laying open. You could see all the underlying structures and wires that made him function.

"Wow! That bad huh?"

"Yes...It's quite frustrating. There was a lot of water damage."

"Gee..."

"Try not to worry. I'm doing the best I can."

"So how you going to fix him?"

"Well first I have to try to repair all the damage. Then I'm going to do a full upgrade."

"But...that could kill him."

"...I know. That's why I have to be very, very careful. Also, I'm not going to upgrade him that far. That would be way too much and it WOULD kill him."

"So then, what?"

"Well, to insure that something like today doesn't happen again, I was thinking something as simple as more weather resistant, especially water resistant metal."

"Oh okay. Good idea." She hopped up onto the other table. Pegasus carefully inspected her arm, checking everything over.

"It's completely fried. The only thing I can do is give you an entirely new arm. If you wish, I can give you one just like Yugi's."

"Hmmm..."

"It will just like your real arm. It'll be completely seamless too."

"...Alright. I'll take you up on that."

"It will be much more resistant."

"Sounds good to me. Do I need to be knocked out or something?" He nodded. "Kay, I should probably change too." He nodded again and handed her something to change into. He pulled a curtain across to let her change. In a few minutes she pulled it back. "Alright. I'm ready for that new arm." He could only smile as she laid down on the table.

"You aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope. You can knock me out no problem."

"Alright then." He readied an anesthetic and administered it. It didn't take a second and she was out.

- - -

She slowly came too. She slowly sat up and looked confusedly over at Atemu. "Oh yeah!" She noticed she felt different. She looked to see she had both arms. "Wow! He's good." She moved it around and smiled. "Great! Now no one can make fun of me anymore. Hey...wonder where he went?" She looked to see her clothes neatly folded where she left them. She pulled the curtain closed and changed back. She hopped off the table and looked around. She peeked over at Atemu again. "Wow! That's a lot of bells and whistles."

"I see you've come to."

"Yeah."

"Does it feel okay?"

"Yeah! It's great! Thanks a lot."

"It's what I do," he replied with a smile. She smiled back. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on our friend there."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll give Yugi the update."

"I'm sure he'd like that." She nodded and let him get back to work.

- - -

"Hey Yugi. Check it out," Rebecca said with a smile as she walked back into the café where he sat.

"That's great! You can't even tell."

"Nope. We've got that in common now."

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied with a smile.

"Oh, before I forget. It's going to take a really long time for him."

"How is he?"

"It was hard to tell really. I know Pegasus is working really hard to repair most of the damage. It was a lot worse than we thought. Though, there's good news. He's giving him a full upgrade."

"...I know...He told me..." Yugi said very worried of what could happen.

"Don't worry. He's taking every precaution into account. He's only going a few steps up. He said something about a stronger, more resistant metal. That way today won't happen anymore. Just enough so he can function a lot more normally."

"...Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"That's good. Hey, he might even be able to fit the code then too."

"Yeah! Maybe." Yugi yawned. "Sorry...It's been a long day."

"Yeah. It is kinda late."

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest quarters. I think I remember where me and Atemu's old room was."

- - -

During the next five months, Yugi spent most of his time worrying. Every night he went to the lab to check on Atemu's progress. "You need to stop worrying so much," Pegasus said one night as they stood outside the lab.

"I can't help it. I just don't want to bear the thought of losing him."

"I know. I'm doing the best I can."

"I know. You're working really hard I can tell. Thanks so much."

"I don't want to lose him either. I guess you can call it a parent's love."

"Yeah...I just can't help worrying."

"If you want, you can see him. Mind you, he's still asleep. And I still have a bit to go."

"I know. I want to see him." Pegasus nodded and led him into the lab. Yugi slowly walked over to where Atemu was laying. He noticed that he was lying open. He tried to hold back tears of worry as he took a badly rusted hand in his. He looked curiously at Atemu's other arm and his left leg. There was something different about them. "What...?"

"That's the new upgrade. It's not as far advanced as your arm, but it's much better than he was before." Yugi carefully put Atemu's hand back down and went over for a closer look. His forearm and his thigh were covered in a different type of material than the rest of his body.

"What is it?"

"It's a much stronger alloy than what he was originally made of. It's completely damage resistant, well, I shouldn't say completely. You get the idea."

"Yeah..."

"You can see why it's taking me so long."

"Yeah, I can. Do...Do you think..."

"That's another reason why it's taking so long. I have to go slowly. If I go too fast, things won't connect the right way and it will throw everything off. Also, I have to take into account time for adjustment to the new material." Yugi nodded slowly. "Well, it's late and I have a full night's work ahead."

"Yeah, I have work in the morning."

"Yugi?"

"Huh?"

"Take my advice and try not to worry so much."

"Right...Goodnight."

"Goodbye Yugi." With that Yugi left and went back home

- - -

**_I'm really sorry Yugi...I did what I could...I'm sorry, I couldn't save him...I'm sorry Yugi... ...May he rest in peace. Try not to be sad. He will live on in our hearts and our memories. ...I couldn't save him. At least this way he'll be reunited with your great grandfather. He always wanted that...Couldn't save him..._**

****"NOO!" Yugi shouted as he sat bolt up right in bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes that he had been crying in his sleep. He tried to calm down as he looked around the room. He decided to call, no matter how late it was. He got up from bed and called Pegasus on the phone.

Pegasus was in the middle of rewiring some circuits and adding more of the upgrade when the phone rang. He got to a stopping point and answered it. "Hello?"

"Is Atemu alright?" Yugi spat out worriedly.

"What? He's fine. He's just fine."

"Would it be alright if I stayed there?"

"Yugi...You need to calm down and stop worrying. I've got everything under control. I'm doing everything I can."

"I know but..."

"You'll worry yourself sick at this rate. Just calm down and don't worry. He's going to be fine."

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, I understand your concern, but it's not healthy to worry like this. You've been checking on him everyday for the past three months now."

"...I know. I...I just can't help it."

"Yes you can. You NEED to stop worrying. Atemu wouldn't want you so upset like this. Try to get some rest."

"Alright..." Yugi sighed.

"I'll see you later," he said as he hung up and went back to work. Yugi sighed as he hung up the phone and tried to go back to bed. He stared out his window at the sky until he lost his will to stay awake.

- - -

Soon, the five months were over and Pegasus had finished. Yugi was checking on Atemu again. "You'll find to your relief, that it was a complete success. However, I'm not ready to wake him. I want to give him a full night's rest to adjust to the upgrade." Yugi nodded and took one of Atemu's hand into his.

"You're all better now...Thank you Pegasus." He smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should both get some sleep."

"Yeah, especially you after all that hard work." Pegasus nodded. "Would it be alright if I stayed? I'm off work tomorrow."

"That's fine." Yugi nodded and left towards the guest quarters. Pegasus took one last look at Atemu, before covering him with a blanket and turning out the lights.

- - -

The next day Yugi got up early. He got dressed for the day and went to get some breakfast. He was met by Pegasus in the cafe. "Morning Pegasus."

"Morning Yugi. After breakfast I was thinking of waking him."

"Alright. It'll be good to see him okay again." Pegasus nodded. Pretty soon after breakfest, the two headed back to the lab. Pegasus turned all the lights on and both of them walked over to a still sleeping Atemu. Yugi pulled the blanket down and took one of Atemu's hands. Pegasus unhooked everything and took Atemu out of stasis.

It took a while until Atemu's crimson eyes slowly open. "...Yugi...?"

"Morning Atemu..." he said with a smile. Atemu smiled and slowly sat up. Yugi put his arms around Atemu and happily gave him a hug. Atemu smiled and hugged back. They let go after a few minutes. "Come on."

"Yugi..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you...mean what you said?"

"What do you mean?"

"When...when you said..." Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I meant it." Crismon eyes started to well up in tears. Yugi could only smile as he hugged him again. Atemu hug Yugi back. He sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay..."

"...Isn't this touching..." Pegasus said with smile. Atemu still cried, happily. "It's alright...Come on, let's go for a walk okay?"

"O-Okay..." Atemu shiffled. Yugi smiled and helped him down from the table. He put an arm around him and led him away. Pegasus smiled and went to work on things he had to do today.

- - -

As soon the two got outside they started to walk around for a bit. As they walked around, a sparrow was singing happily and noticed that Atemu looked sad. He flew over and perched on his shoulder. "Aww, look. You have a new friend."

"Huh?" He looked to see the sparrow chirping happily on his shoulder. "Uh...Hi..." It chirped happily in reply.

"He's cute." The bird nuzzled against him. "Aww, I think he's trying to cheer up Atemu."

Crimson eyes looked confused at the bird. "Why aren't you scared of how I look?" Atemu asked the bird confsued.

The bird just cocked its head and chirped. "He's probably used to it. There's a lot of technology around that he probably sees. Besides, it's what's inside that counts. He sees you for who you are."

Atemu smiled solemnly at the bird. It chirped happily back. "You sure like to sing a lot," Atemu said. He just sung more loudly and then started playfully nibbling on one of his bangs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! He likes you." Atemu just blushed. "Why don't you figure out a name for him?" Yugi asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why not. We can come to the lab, come outside, and see him everyday."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, he seems really attatched to you."

"..." He chirped and sang again. "How about Chirp since you like to sing so much."

"That's a good name."

Atemu smiled. "Then your name is Chirp." Chirp seemed to like that. They walked around and decided to sit down under the shade of a tree. As they sat there talking, Atemu looked down and fully noticed there was something different about him. Crismon eyes widien in surprised. His old metal body had been replaced by a newer looking one. Yugi noticed this and giggled. "I told you you'd be all better when you woke up."

"W-What...?"

"...You...were so terribly hurt...You don't know it, but it's been five months. Pegasus gave you an upgrade. Now you're stronger and you can't get hurt as easily.

Atemu looked confused. "B-But I thought Vincent said, becase of how much of me is machine... It was too risky for an update?"

"That's why it took five months...and only Pegasus could do it." Yugi almost started crying. "...I was...really worried you wouldn't make it."

"Y-You were worried?" Yugi nodded, a few tears falling. Atemu looked solemnly at Yugi. He just sat there and tried to stop crying. Chirp flew over to him and perched on his shoulder. Yugi smiled a teary smile. Atemu slowly put an arm around him. Yugi sniffled and looked over at him. He looked back with worried crimson eyes.

"It's just...I...I didn't want to lose you...Especially now...now that I...I love you..." he added softly. Atemu smiled. "Now you truly are happy here...and you belong here," Yugi said nuzzling against his shoulder. Chirp flew off and resettled on the ground next to them as he moved. Atemu nodded at Yugi's words and rested his head on top of Yugi's.

"Aibou..." he said softly.

"Huh?" Yugi said looking up.

"You...wouldn't mind if...if I started calling you that would you?"

"Wasn't it a special pet name between you and great grandpa though?"

"It would make it all the more special if I gave it to you."

"...I'd...I'd be honored," Yugi replied nuzzling more comfortably on his shoulder. Atemu couldn't help but smile as he welcomed this new love. There was a sudden soft breeze and he could swear he heard a familiar voice and a familiar giggle.

**_Now your heart can be at ease Pharaoh..._**

Atemu smiled. "Yugi..." Chirp chirped. Atemu looked down at him. He chirped again and hopped towards him. Atemu glanced at Yugi to find him asleep. He smiled, remembering when his Yugi used to do that. Chirp chirped again. "Ssshhh..." Atemu said putting a finger to his lips. Chirp nodded and quietly flew into the air beside him. Atemu slowly got up and took Yugi into his arms. He walked back inside and turned to Chirp. "Go on back home. We'll come see you tomorrow. Go on." Chirp kept following him. "Go on Chirp." When he still refused to leave them, he gave up. "Alright, you can come. But be careful and don't cause any trouble." Chirp nodded and perched on his unoccupied shoulder.

- - -

Once they got inside, Atemu headed to their old guest room. He found that Yugi had stayed the night there like he had thought. He laid Yugi down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "Come on Chirp, let's go." He nodded and perched on Atemu's shoulder. They walked along the hall, headed towards the café. "Hungry?" Chirp chirped a yes. "Me too."

- - -

Once they got to the café, they found Pegasus there having lunch. Atemu decided to go sit with him. "Hello Atemu. Where's Yugi?"

"Asleep in his room."

"I see. Oh, who's your new friend?"

"We found...He found us outside."

"So I see. Does he have a name?"

"It's Chirp." Chirp started singing proudly.

"I can see why." Atemu smiled. Chirp flew from his shoulder and onto his tray of food. He started eating the crumbs. Atemu smiled when he saw this and took some into his hand. Chirp followed his movement and perched on his fingers, eating at the crumbs in his hand. Pegasus smiled at this. "Well, I should get back to work."

"Alright. See you."

"See you later," he said leaving. Atemu turned his attention back to Chirp. He had finished eating and was perched on his arm, nibbling at one of his bangs. He smiled and pet Chirp on the head.

"Come on, let's get back to Yugi before he wakes up and wonders where we went." Chirp nodded and flew to his shoulder. They left the café and walked back down the hall to the room.

- - -

Atemu was relieved that Yugi was still asleep. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him for a little while. Chirp decided to go perch on the window sill. Yugi stirred and turned over. Atemu smiled. He turned his attention back to Chirp. He laughed as Chirp hopped around and tried to talk to the birds outside. "A...Atemu?" Yugi asked groggily as he slowly sat up. He turned and smiled at Yugi. "Wh-where...?"

"I carried you back to the room."

"Oh...What! What's he doing in here?"

"He wouldn't leave. He kept following me so I let him stay."

"Oh...alright."

"Chirp?" The little sparrow titled his head at the sound of his name and flew over to Atemu's open hand. Yugi laughed.

"You've got him trained already."

"I guess you could say that," Atemu replied with a smile. Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up and went to the bathroom. Atemu watched as Chirp played with him. Yugi soon came out. He looked ready to go out somewhere. He sat down on the bed and put his shoes on. "Where are you going?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Come on, you're coming too. We need to get you some clothes and a birdcage for Chirp." Atemu nodded. He turned to Chirp.

"Chirp, you need to stay here alright?" The little sparrow looked sad. "We'll only be gone for a little while. You stay here and be good okay? I promise we won't be too long." Chirp nodded sadly. Atemu smiled and pet him on the head. He took him into his hand and set him on the bed. "Stay out of trouble until we get back."

"Stay here until we come back," Yugi said petting him. Chirp chirped a reluctant yes. Both of them smiled and closed the door.

- - -

The first stop was a big clothing store. There were two androids and three human clerks. As both of them entered a female clerk and a female android came up to them. "Hello and welcome to our store. How may we help you?" both of them asked at the same time.

"I'm just looking for some clothes for my friend here. I think we'll be alright on our own."

"Alright, let us know if you need assistance," the female said. She led the android away as Yugi and Atemu walked away to go looking. They chose a few outfits and got a fitting room.

"Come out and let me see you," Yugi said as he waited outside. There was no answer or movement. "Come on, don't be shy." The door slowly opened and Atemu slowly came out. Yugi smiled. "That looks great on you." He blushed and looked away shyly. Yugi chuckled. "What about the other ones?" He nodded slowly. "Okay then, let's go." They paid for the outfits and went to a menagerie shop to get a house for Chirp.

This shop was a bit smaller and there was only one person. It was an older woman and she seemed to be the shop owner too. She had a female android that greeted them when they walked in. Yugi and Atemu noticed she was a bit outdated, like Atemu was but not as old as he used to be. "Hello, how may I help you sirs?"

"Hi, we're looking for a cage for a sparrow friend of ours."

"I see. Follow me," she replied as she led them deep inside the store.

- - -

They soon found the perfect cage. It was a cedar wood cage with brown painted wires. It was in the shape of a palace, complete with small wooden spires on the top. "Chirp will love it."

"I hope so," Atemu said.

"I know he will. All that cage for a little bird like him," Yugi said with a smile. Atemu smiled back and the female android led them up front to the owner to pay for it.

"I take it you found what you needed. My, what a beautiful bird cage it is. I'm sure your sparrow friend will love it." Both Yugi and Atemu smiled. Yugi paid for the cage. "Thank you very much."

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"How old is she?"

"Who? Oh...I've had her for five years."

"Why not get a new one?"

"I live by the philosophy that if it works and it's reliable, then why bother. If it's not broken, don't fix it." Yugi nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious...well...me and my friend are."

"I see."

"Atemu may not look it but he's a little over nine years old."

"Oh. I would have guessed three years, maybe four." Atemu blushed and Yugi could only smile. "I've had Angie for five good years. She's never let me down once. And, she has a special love for birds so, why not keep her? You two have a good day now." Both nodded and left. They walked along looking around at various things.

"Hungry Atemu?"

"A little..."

"Okay then." They went inside a nice, but not too fancy resturant to eat. Atemu felt like he was getting weird looks the whole time. "What's wrong?"

"Why is everyone staring?"

"I don't know but I don't see a sign that says 'No Cyborgs Allowed'. Besides, they have androids working here. Don't worry about it. If these kinds of people have never seen a four year old, technically nine year old, cyborg before then that's there problem." Atemu smiled a small smile, but he still felt a little hurt and uneasy.

- - -

After dinner they walked around a bit more. As they walked, Atemu rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. "Tired?"

"A little bit..."

"Alright, we can go home." So, Yugi called a Taxi and they went back to the lab. Atemu showed Chirp his new house while Yugi packed up his things to go back home. "Alright, all packed up. Let's go HOME." Atemu nodded and yawned tiredly. He took Chirp's cage with Chirp inside and they left the lab. Yugi called a Taxi as Atemu rested his head on his shoulder. On the way, Yugi stopped at the graveyard to check on Rebecca and his great grandfather's grave. He left Atemu sleeping in the cab and told the driver to wait until he got back. He smiled as he got back in the cab and headed towards home. "Thanks for waiting back there," Yugi said as he paid the driver.

"No problem." Yugi got all his luggage out and set it outside the door. He set Chirp on top and went to the backseat for Atemu. He slowly lifted him into his arms and found that he wasn't that heavy. _The new metal must be lighter,_he thought as he carried him inside. _He's so cute asleep,_he thought as he stared at Atemu's sleeping form. He carried him all the way to the bedroom and laid him down. He made sure he was tucked in comfortably before going to get Chirp and the rest of his things. He set a now sleeping Chirp in the corner of the bedroom, making sure not to disturb him as he set the cage down. He went to the bathroom, got ready for bed, and got in next to Atemu. _Now everything's as it should be. I promise to make you happy and safe..._ Yugi thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

The next day, everything went back to normal. Yugi started to get ready for work and so did Atemu, Chirp on the other hand hopped around his cage. He started getting really antsy and started chirping loudly. "Alright, alright," Atemu said pulling his arm through the sleeve of his shirt. Once the door was opened, Chirp flew out in an excited rampage. He eventually perched on Atemu's shoulder.

Yugi laughed. "Think he don't want us to leave him alone again." he said with a smile.

Chirp chirped and then opened his mouth. "That and maybe he's hungry." He did the action again. "I know," Atemu said going to the kitchen. When he got there, he went into the cabinet drawers. He got a piece of bread out and broke it into pieces. He put the pieces in his open hand. Chirp flew to it and started eating at the crumbs. Atemu smiled as he waited for the sparrow to finish.

Once done, he took him upstairs and put him back in his cage. Both him and Yugi finished getting ready for work. "You may not like it, but we have to go now," Yugi said. "We'll be back later." Chirp chirped his disappointment.

"I know you don't like it, but we have to. Try and be good alright?" Atemu said putting his finger inside and letting Chirp affectionately nibble it. He smiled as he closed the cage door and locked it. "We'll be back, I promise," he said closing the bedroom door.

- - -

They took Yugi's new car to the graveyard and he dropped Atemu off at the gate. "I'll see you after work okay?"

"Goodbye," Atemu said with a nod as Yugi drove off.

- - -

Meanwhile, in a high security prison cell, Mr. Saito looked around. He made sure the guards couldn't see what he was doing. He pulled a small, computer like, device from the prison uniform. He had hid it all this time. "I was hoping I would never have to use it. I can't let the company die like this. I'll get rid of that abomination if it's the last thing I do," he laughed to himself. He input a code and hurriedly hid it again.

"Lunch time sir," said a guard as he opened the door slightly. Mr. Saito happily took the tray.

"Thank you," he said with a fake smile. The guard nodded and locked the door again.

- - -

In the remains of the company building, a powerful, virtually indestructible android awoke from its slumber. It did a read out of the area. "Ah, something has happened. I must carry out my objective." It gathered the last remaining info it could from the destroyed computers. It locked onto its target and went in search of it.

- - -

Atemu happily worked on repairing one of the gravestones when he heard familiar voices. _What in Ra...? It can't be?_ he thought as he slowly stood up from where he was working at. He heard the voices again and noticed they were coming from the Mutou family graves. He decided to go check it out. When he arrived he gasped in shock.

"Hello there, I don't believe we've met. You must work here," Ryou's descendant said.

"Y-you! H-how?" he asked noticing Bakura's descendant standing there.

"What are ya talking about?" the Bakura descendent looking a bit confused.

"...I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Then...then you must have known them."

"Who?"

"My great grandfather and great grandmother," said Anzu's descendant.

Atemu looked shocked. _But I thought only Yugi and Vincent were the only living relatives left..._

"You okay?" Anzu's descendant asked again.

"Y-Yes..." he said with a gulp "It's just I didn't know Yugi and Vincent had any other family members alive..."

"You know Uncle Yugi and Uncle Vince?" she asked excitedly.

Atemu looked shock at first and nods. "I live with your uncle Yugi..." he started.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen them in years!" Atemu was a bit confused. "I've been away at boarding school. It's been about ten years since I've seen them. Oh, by the way, I'm Rei."

"N-Nice to meet you..." Atemu said "I'm Atemu..."

"Hi," she said with a smile "Oh, this is Bryan and his brother. Those two are and ."

"It's nice to meet you all." Atemu said.

"Well...we were just visiting. It was very nice to meet you, Atemu. Took good care of them for me okay?"

"Who?"

"Grandpa and Grandma. Oh, I might drop by for a surprise visit okay?" Atemu was a bit surprised but slowly nodded.

Rei smiled and left with the others. "Slacking off huh?" Rebecca joked.

"...Sorry."

"S'okay. Who were they?"

"Family and friends of Yugi."

"Yugi now or the one you knew?"

"Th-the one I knew."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna get back to work. Take a break if you want. You seem like you need one."

"Thanks..." he replied as he slowly walked over to the family graves. He kneeled down in front of Yugi's and Anzu's. He said a quiet prayer and stayed there for awhile. He dried the tears he had started to cry and stood up. With one last look up towards the sky he went back to work.

- - -

Soon, the day was done and Yugi was on his way to pick up Atemu. "Quittin' time," Rebecca chirped as she ran up to Atemu, who was watering some flowers on one of the graves.

"Already?"

"Yep. Better head towards the gates. Your friend will be here to pick you up."

"Right."

"See ya," she said as she waved goodbye. He waved back and happily rushed to the gates. He stopped once he remembered earlier. **_Hikari….._**

"Hey!" Yugi called as he happily walked over to Atemu. "You okay?" he asked noticing the solemn look on his face.

"Huh? Oh…fine. I…I saw some people visiting Yugi's grave."

"Really?"

"I…I thought I knew them…but they're like you…"

"Descendants of the original. That can be a good thing."

"…Y-you know one of them…."

"Who?"

"Her name was…Rei. She…she looks exactly like Anzu."

"Rei? She's here?" Yugi shouted in surprise.

"She said she was away at Boarding School."

"Yeah, she has been for ten years. I haven't seen her since she was five."

"She…might come over later."

"That's great! I'm sure Vince'll want to see her too. Come on, let's go to the store. I want to make her favorite for dinner."

"…Okay."

"You gonna be alright?" Yugi asked concerned. Atemu nodded slowly. Yugi smiled and gave him a hug. "You've got me now, okay?" He nodded again. Yugi smiled and let go. He made sure both of them were buckled in before he drove off.

- - -

They got home and started sorting the groceries to start making dinner. They also let Chirp out of his cage to feed him. "This is everything. She'll be surprised. Oh, better call Vince too." Chirp flew around and perched on one of the chairs in the dinning room.

"Should I start without you?"

"If you want, just be very careful okay?" Atemu nodded and started with the basics. "Chirp, you be good," Yugi said patting him on the head as he went to call Vincent. He nodded in reply.

- - -

"…Really? She's in town?"

"Yeah, can you make it?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing my favorite little niece for the world."

"Great, see you in a little while."

"Later couz."

"How's it going in there?" Yugi asked hanging up the phone and heading into the kitchen. "Hey, you're doing great. How about some help?"

- - -

Soon, everything was ready to go and Vincent, once he had arrived, helped set the table. "It's been such a long time."

"It only seems that way. Ten years isn't that bad. She was learning and making friends."

"I'm sure she's so grown up now."

"Yeah. Hard to believe she's a teenager already." The doorbell rang. "That's probably her."

"I can get it," Atemu offered.

"Okay." When he answered the door he was almost knocked over as Rei hugged him.

"Hi Uncle Atemu." He blinked at her in surprise.

"R-Rei I…"

"It's okay if I call you that isn't it?"

"Rei, is that you?"

"Uncle Yugi!" she cried almost knocking him to the floor.

"It's been too long. You went away and grew up on me."

"I'm sorry, but I learned a lot too."

"Hey Rei."

"Uncle Vince!"

"You're almost as tall as me now."

"Not yet," she said with a smile.

"Have you met Atemu yet?"

"Yeah, I saw him at Grandma and Grandpa's graves."

"Oh."

"Hungry?"

"You bet!"

"Good, I made your favorite."

"Uncle Yugi you're the best!"

"C'mon Atemu." He snapped out of his train of thought and joined the others.

- - -

They talked about Rei's school and caught up on the time she had been gone. "Yeah, and he totally did it too! The whole school laughed about that for a week."

"What about your school work?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing great. The teachers really like me too. My violin instructor says I'm getting better everyday."

"Good."

"…May I be excused?"

"Sure, if you want to." Atemu nodded and put his empty plate in the sink. He walked out to the back porch and sat on the edge of the deck. He looked out at the starry sky for awhile.

"…Yeah. Don't worry. I won't be dating for at least another year."

"Good, wouldn't want to lose my niece."

"Uncle Vince…"

"Well, I'll clean up and get dessert ready."

"Let me help couz."

"Okay."

"Uncle Yugi, where did Uncle Atemu go?"

"I think he went outside. Why don't you go talk to him for awhile?"

"Okay," she replied with a smile. Atemu didn't hear the door open and close. Rei sat down next to him.

"Uncle Atemu…are you okay?" He looked up at the sound of her voice and wiped away the tears he had been crying.

"I…just miss someone I lost."

"It's Great Grandpa Yugi isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"You're lucky. You got to be with him. I don't even think Great Grandma Yuri was born back then."

"No, she probably wasn't."

"How come he died and you didn't?"

"Well…I was very sick and he wanted me to get better. The doctors back in my time couldn't cure me."

"So, he died waiting for a cure to be invented?" Atemu nodded sadly. "You're here now, so I guess they found a way to make you better." He nodded again. "Is that why your hands and feet are different than ours?"

"It's more than just them, but yes."

"Oh…I'm sorry," she said leaning over and hugging him. He could only smile at her show of affection. He hugged her back.

"Thank you for talking to me Rei."

"Of course. You looked really sad."

"Thanks to you, I'm not anymore." She smiled back and hugged him again. He smiled and hugged her back again. Inside, Chirp flew over and tapped on the door.

"What's that?"

"I think I know." He opened the door and Chirp flew out, immediately perching on his shoulder and nuzzling him. "Did I worry you?" Chirp nodded. He smiled and pet him.

"Ooo! He's cute."

"Chirp, this is Rei," he said with a smile.

"Hi." Chirp chirped in reply. "Will he bite?"

"No. Slowly stick out your finger." She hesitantly did as she was told. Chirp studied it and then gave it an affectionate nibble.

"Aww, he's sweet." Chirp chirped happily about that.

"Rei," Atemu started sternly.

"Huh?"

"Get back in the house and take Chirp with you."

"What's wr-…"

"Just get inside. Something's not right." She nodded and gently took Chirp from his shoulder. She quickly went inside. Atemu looked around warily, knowing something was there. He slowly walked down the stairs off the porch and away from the house. "I know you're out there!" There was a rustling in the trees and a silver blur. Before he knew it he was on the ground, staring wide eyed into the coldest red eyes he'd ever seen.

"So, we finally meet."

"Wh-who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." He panicked and threw whoever it was off of him.

"What do you want with me? I won't let you harm my family."

"Family? You're joking right? You aren't are you?" it added as it noticed the serious look in his eyes. "Well, they won't be your family for much longer. Time for you to die. It's a shame we couldn't have gotten to know each other better." He ran for it, getting as far from the house as possible. "Hey! Get back here!" it said going after him.

- - -

"I hope you're ready f-…Rei? What are you doing back inside? Where's Atemu?"

"Uncle Atemu said something was wrong and he told me to come inside. He wouldn't explain."

"Oh no. Rei, you stay here with Chirp."

"Is something bad happening?"

"I don't know. I'll be back, just stay here." She nodded.

"I'll stay here with you. Couz, you better call us if something's up."

"I will. Don't let anyone in or out. You guys stay safe." Vincent nodded as Yugi ran outside. There was no sign of Atemu, but he noticed footprints on the ground. There was another strange pair with them. "Why do I get the feeling this ISN'T good?" he sighed following them.

- - -

Atemu stopped in the back fields of Dr. Pegasus's laboratory and hid behind a tree. **_Where did it come from and why does it want to kill me?_** He then remembered staring into those cold red eyes. There was an engraving on its forehead with the letters D.R.E.E.**_ What could…?_** He got a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized those same letters were on the unit that almost killed him and Yugi. They stood for Domino Robotics Emergency Exterminator.**_ But I thought…it was torn down? H-how…?_**

"Come on out…," it sang. "You're making this really hard for me you know!" He swallowed hard and tried to stay calm. "I know you're here! Come on, if you're good I'll make it quick and painless."

**_That thing has a horrible sense of humor._**

"You can't hide forever. I've got special sensors, see. I can find you real easy."

**_Oh Ra!_** He panicked and ran.

"I've got you now." He ran towards the lab, making it to the back gates. Unfortunately the security system barred the way.

**_Ra damnit! Now what! _**He tried pounding on the door, but that proved to be the worst. The security wall faded a little bit, but then hardened again effectively trapping him there. **_Noo! Now I'm trapped!_** He tried to squirm and break free but it was no use.

"Ha ha ha ha! You save me the trouble of catching you. How dense can you be. That wasn't very nice making me try to catch you. I'll just have to make you suffer now." He panicked as the Exterminator extended its two arms into four. Each had very frightening attachments on them, the next one more dangerous than the last. "Now I'm going to have a little fun slowly dismantling you," it laughed maniacally. There was deep fear in those eyes as he tried to break free of the security system. "Ha! No getting away now!" it cackled as it used the first of its deadly attachments. Atemu screamed in utter agony as a blade-like device took off his right arm. The Exterminator found great pleasure in it and laughed. "How about the other arm?" He thrashed to get free and managed to get his left leg out. With a powerful kick, he knocked the blade off with his knee. "Ow! Now that's not fair. You'll pay for that!" He aimed his second attachment, a laser, at his chest.

"Atemu!" called a familiar voice. He felt himself fall backward into someone's arms. He was quickly pulled away as the security system was reengaged.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Taking advantage of my friend's situation wasn't fair! Goodbye!" With that, the Security Wall grew red-hot, incinerating the Exterminator until nothing was left. "Atemu, my friend, are you alright?" He looked up to find that Dr. Pegasus was the one who had free him and pulled him away.

"For the most part…"

"What was that?"

"It was from…Domino Robotics…"

"Wasn't it torn down?"

"Yes, but…I suppose there was a 'little something' left…"

"Have to do something about that now won't we. First, let's take care of you. You can't be comfortable." He carried him inside and carefully laid him down on an examination table. He looked at his knee first. "Well, you sure put up a fight. It did a number on you though. I'll have to replace the knee entirely. Just can't seem to stay in one piece for very long can you?" he joked with a smile. Atemu sighed in reply, looking sad. "Sorry, just a little humor." He moved to what was left of his right arm. "Such precision, this is awful. Well…I can't fix it the way it is. I'll have to start over with an entirely new joint. Well, on the bright side, this is the best you've faired yet. The last two times were near death."

"ATEMU! Oh thank god you're alright! I feared the worst!" Yugi cried rushing in and hugging him tightly. He winced painfully. "I'm sorry. Oh my gosh! What happened to you?"

"It's seems that…the company…had one last trick…up its sleeve…"

"I'll have the police get rid of every last bit of that place so nothing will EVER happen again." Atemu nodded weakly in reply.

"You're welcome to stay if you wish, but I need to get to work."

"Right. I'll go back to the house. My niece is there."

"Are they…alright?"

"Yes, Vince is with them. They're fine."

"Good…"

"We'll come visit you tomorrow when you're fixed." He nodded.

"I'll see you then," Dr. Pegasus said as Yugi left.

"Bye." Atemu sighed in relief. Dr. Pegasus smiled.

"Rest my friend." He nodded and let his tired body succumb to sleep.

- - -

Yugi walked in the door to the house and was hug attacked. "Uncle Yugi! Is Uncle Atemu okay?"

"Not really, but he will be."

"What's that mean?"

"It means he's getting fixed."

"Fixed? So, it is more than just his hands and feet like he said?"

"Yeah, he's almost all machine. It goes from a little bit above his chest to his feet. Even his shoulders are."

"Wow! That's a lot. So, who's fixing him?"

"Doctor Pegasus."

"But I thought he disappeared."

"He did for a little while. You know he was the one that originally made Atemu the way is."

"Oh, so he's in good hands then?"

"Yes. He'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"I trust him and you should too."

"Hmm."

"Would you feel better if you called?"

"Yeah. I'm really worried about Uncle Atemu."

"Okay, we'll call."

- - -

So, Yugi took her over to the phone and told her Dr. Pegasus's number. He was in the middle of removing the old shoulder joint and putting in a new one. **_Always at the most inopportune times…_** he sighed as he went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, you don't know me but my name is Rei. I'm Yugi's niece. Is Uncle Atemu alright?"

"Well, Rei, he'll be just fine."

"He better be."

"I promise. I need to get back to work so I can finish okay?"

"Alright. You better take care of him."

"I will, goodbye now." **_Teenagers…_** "It seems you have another addition to the family. Who would have thought you would end up so lucky," he said as he finished putting in the new shoulder and worked on attaching the new arm. He stopped for a moment and thought about his wife. "If only I could have saved you, then I would have a family as well. But I suppose, he's my family now. Along with Yugi and the others. Maybe you planned it that way…" He stared at the sleeping form in front of him. After a long while he smiled. "I know I've made you proud and I should be happy." He smiled again and went back to connecting the shoulder.

- - -

The next day, Rei excitedly followed Yugi to the lab. "He'll be so happy to see us."

"Yes he will."

"When do you go back to start your Junior year?"

"Two more days. I spent most of break on vacay."

"I see. At least we got to see you."

"Yeah." They walked in and were surprised that Dr. Pegasus wasn't around. "He usually meets us."

"He does?"

"Yeah." So, they went in search of which lab room he used. They came across one of the few that was unlocked. The door opened and all the lights were still on. They carefully walked in. Yugi laughed to find Dr. Pegasus fast asleep in a chair next to the examination table. Atemu was asleep as well with a blanket over him.

"Is he okay?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yeah. Let's go wake him up." He walked over and slowly removed the blanket. He noticed the right arm was seamlessly repaired to match the rest of his body. "Wow, good job."

"So, this sleeping guy is Pegasus?"

"Yeah."

"…He doesn't seem so bad I guess." Yugi looked Atemu over and found he was hooked up to a special computer.

"I guess just unhook it." He did so with caution. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. "Guess he'll wake up on his own now."

"…Y-Yugi…?" a familiar voice said groggily.

"Uncle Atemu!" Rei shouted hugging him as he sat up.

"I'm sorry I worried you last night."

"It's alright."

"I guess he couldn't make it to his room," Atemu said getting off the table.

"Yeah, or maybe he was lonely or something."

"Maybe. He probably worked all night. Let's go home."

"Okay, but let's let him know where you are."

"Right." Atemu covered him with the blanket and left a note. "Thank you again." With that, they left back to the house.

- - -

A few hours later, while Atemu and the others played at the park, Pegasus woke up alone. He looked around in surprise, letting the blanket fall. "Where?" He noticed the note beside him.

**_I hope you don't mind, but I left with Yugi. I thought it best to let you sleep. Thank you again. I wouldn't be around if it weren't for you. Thanks for everything you've done for me. Yugi and I really appreciate it._**

"That was so kind of him. Off to the work at hand I suppose. I will truly never be alone…will I?" he asked looking up to the sky. He smiled and went on with his day.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

"Can't catch me Uncle Atemu," Rei laughed as he chased her around the park. The Puzzle jingled around his neck as he ran. Yugi and Vincent smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when he would be so happy."

"Yeah...He's got you and a family now, huh couz?"  
"Yeah. I know I'll never replace Great Grandpa, but I'll do what I can to live up to him." Vince smiled.

"I'm glad for him. He started out in the worst place. Now, he couldn't be happier than the richest guy on the planet." Yugi smiled and watched his new love tackle his niece to the ground.

"I pinned you, I win."

"No fair!"

"It was quite fair. I never cheat."

"But I do!" she giggled, whipping around and tackling him to the ground. She started tickling him profusely.

"N-now...TH-THAT'S...not...f-fair..." he laughed. She smiled and stopped. Just as he got up, she knocked him down again with the biggest hug. He was surprised at first; having a niece he'd just gotten to know showing him such affection.

"...I'm glad you were created. I love you Uncle Atemu," she said nuzzling into him. Surprised crimson eyes just blinked at her for a moment. He remembered HIS Yugi and the Yugi he now loved and smiled. He hugged her back.

"So am I, Rei. So am I." Yugi sighed happily and slowly got up. He walked over to them and Vincent followed.

"Alright, time to go home for supper. Rei, you're welcome to stay."

"Okay," she said with a smile as her and Atemu stood up.

Yugi turned to Atemu. "What's your favorite? I'll make it for dinner tonight." Atemu was surprised at the gesture.

"Wh-why...?"

"To celebrate. You deserve it after everything you've been through," Vincent said. Crimson eyes started to well up with happy tears as he told Yugi his favorite.

"Alright then, we'll need to stop at the store first." So, they left the park and headed on their way.

- - -

When they got home from the store, Rei listened intently to Atemu's stories of Great Grandpa Yugi while Yugi made supper. "So, he was a really powerful Duelist? Playing Duel Monsters?"

Atemu nodded with a smile. "Yes, he was." he said.

"Cool. Too bad we don't play anymore. I wish you could teach me, but there's no more cards around anymore."

"...Oh..." Atemu said slowly. _So only the deck is the only deck of cards now._ he thought sadly.

Rei sighed sadly, but then smiled. "Tell me more about your time."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean Uncle Atemu?"

"... Well..." Atemu started, unsure how to put it. Rei stared at him curiously. Yugi perked his ears to listen too. "Well...how do I explain this...In your Great Grandfather's time, there were these magical ancient artifacts. They were called the Millennium Items. They came from Ancient Egypt."

"Really?"

Atemu nodded. "Yes." he said. Rei's eyes lit up as she encouraged him to continue. "Anyway, one of them, the Millennium Puzzle was what brought me to your Grandfather. He solved it, releasing my soul from within it. See, back in Ancient Egypt I was a Pharaoh. You see... I once sacrifice my life to save the world. My soul was trapped within the puzzle. There was the threat of this evil creature, so to stop him I sealed myself inside the Puzzle."

"That pendant that hangs around your neck?" Atemu nodded somewhat sadly.

"It's all I have left of your Great Grandfather, besides his deck." Atemu sighed a bit at that as he gently places a hand the puzzle.

Rei hugged him. "Please keep going Uncle Atemu." Atemu sighed softly. "Please?" she begged with a smile. He nodded slowly and continued on.

- - -

"Wow! You were a Pharaoh AND you were in love with Great Grandpa. Cool! He sounds really great."

"...H-he...He was..." Atemu slowly looked down sadly.

Rei noticed he was sad and hugged him tighter. "You have us now, Uncle Atemu," she said.

"Wow, Atemu. That's quite a past. Dinner's ready." Til later that night. He can have some dreams about the past.

- - -

"Well, I'm already to go," Rei said sadly.

"It's going to be hard, letting you go again," Yugi said sadly as he set breakfast on the table.

"Yeah, I know. School is important though. I'll write and call like I have been."

Yugi nodded. Atemu sighed sadly. _I've just barely met her, and now she has to leave..._

"Don't worry, Uncle Atemu. I'm just going back to school. You'll hear from me," she said with a smile. He nodded slowly, picking at his breakfast.

- - -

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until I can come visit again."

"Yeah. Keep doing well in school okay?"

"I will. Uncle Atemu?"

"Hmm?"

"Be happy okay? For me?"

"Okay..." She smiled. Just then her flight was called.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Uncle Yugi," she said hugging him tightly.

"Bye Rei. I wish you could have stayed longer," he said hugging her back.

"I know. Bye Uncle Atemu," she said with a smile, hugging him too. Atemu tried to smile back.

He tried not to cry as he hugged back. "I...wish we could have spent more time together..."

"Me too," she said letting go. "Bye!" she waved with a smile. She ran off and was gone through the gate.

"Come on, let's go home." Atemu nodded weakly.

- - -

When they got home, there was a message on the answering machine. "Hmm, wonder who it's from," Yugi said pushing the play button. He was surprised when the video message showed none other than Dr. Pegasus! "Atemu, I think you should come see this." Atemu cocks his head and came over.

"Hello, Yugi, Atemu. I seem to have caught you when you weren't home. I just called to let you know there's an Opening Ceremony at the lab tomorrow. Apparently, thanks to Yugi's help, I'm now officially taking over for the old company. I'd be overjoyed if both of you were there. You'd be, the guests of honor, I suppose. I really hope to see you there. Goodbye," he ended with a smile.

"That's great. I was hoping that would happen sometime soon, ever since we ended the case."

"Are we going to go?" Atemu asked slowly.

"I think we should. He's done a lot for us and besides, you know him better than I do."

"True, he is a good friend."

"Well, in that case, we need to go shopping for something nice to wear." Atemu nodded and they headed out again.

- - -

The next day, Yugi helped Atemu get ready. He helped him wash up and make his body shine a little bit. He got ready while Atemu dressed himself. He needed Yugi's help with his tie though. "All ready?" Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled. "You look brand new. Good thing I found that old can of polish," he said putting it away and throwing the old rag in the laundry.

"Chirp, you be good and stay here, okay?" Atemu said petting him. Chirp nodded. He smiled. "Let's go." Yugi nodded and they headed over to the lab.

- - -

When they got there, there was a big crowd of people in the front. They went around the back and tried to find Pegasus. They found him in his office getting ready. "Dr. Pegasus?"

"Huh? Oh, you're a little early."

"Hello."

"You both look well. I'm glad. Wow, Atemu. You look brand new."

"...That's what Yugi said," he replied blushing slightly. Yugi smiled happily at him.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Nervous?"

"I suppose you could say that," he replied with a smile.

"I know you'll be great. I'm happy for you. Now you can be happy too."

"Thank you, my friend. That means a lot."

"Wow! It looks like the entire city is out there," Yugi said looking out the window.

"Yes..."

"I trust you and I think everyone else should too. You're a good man," Atemu said putting a hand on his shoulder. Dr. Pegasus smiled.

"Let us go then," he said taking a deep breath and walking out. Yugi followed with a smile, Atemu in tow.

- - -

When they got outside, the press and most of the population of the city met them. "Here goes nothing," Dr. Pegasus said to himself. He went up to the crowd with a smile, half forced. Yugi followed behind him while Atemu kept behind him a little bit. He didn't know how to react to still more new technology and the mass crowd of people. They were nothing like the crowds of people he was used to seeing back in his time. A familiar nervousness and fear filled him, just like the day of the trial. Yugi could sense it. He smiled a warm smile at him, putting an arm around him. "You'll be okay. This is a happy day and a happy event. I'll protect you if anything should happen...I love you," he added softly, taking his hand into his. Atemu smiled and nodded, trying to relax.

"...It gives me great honor to present the man responsible for our medical advancements. Domino City, I give you the owner of your new robotics company, Doctor Pegasus." He stepped forward to cheers. He smiled and waved. Yugi and Atemu smiled, glad that things were going for the better now. "...Now, to officially mark the opening of the company." Dr. Pegasus was presented with a computer key and led over to the front entrance. There were two poles set up with a red, hologram ribbon going between them in front of it. He smiled, inserted the key into the left pole, and turned it. The holographic ribbon disappeared as the image was shut off. More cheers from the crowd erupted. Dr. Pegasus happily greeted the crowd as they came up to him. A small group of individuals had funny looks on their faces, hidden distaste in each of them. They all faked smiles as they walked by. The leader, a young female acted really happy.

"Oh wow! A real cyborg," she said with a big smile. She forcefully shook Atemu's hand. He was surprised by her strange gesture. He winced a little as a sudden sharp pain went through his hand. She just smiled and walked away. He could have sworn he saw her smirk at the rest of the group she was with. He shrugged it off as the pain went away and the rest of the crowd left.

- - -

"See you Dr. Pegasus. Today went great. I hope you get lots of clients now," Yugi said with a smile.

"Thank you...for everything. I hope you can truly be happy now, like me."

"Thank you Atemu. I will be. You two take care. Don't be a stranger either."

"Okay," Yugi chuckled a little. They smiled and waved goodbye to Dr. Pegasus as they left the lab.

"Even if he never did cure her, I know she'd be proud right now."

"Yeah... He's really come a long way since you. You've come a long way too. You aren't as confused and alone anymore. You aren't as outdated either," Yugi said with a smile.

"...I have you to thank for it all. I can truly belong here...and be happy. Just like Aibou wanted me too." Yugi smiled and pulled him against him. He nuzzled into Yugi's shoulder, making Yugi smile more.

"Taxi!!!" Yugi led Atemu to the back seat as it pulled up. He sat beside him and held his hand as they took the short drive towards Yugi's house.

- - -

"Home," Yugi sighed. "Hungry?" Atemu nodded and got out of the taxi, following Yugi up to the door. Just as Yugi opened it…

"AAaaahhh!" Atemu screamed clutching at his chest.

"Atemu! Are you alright?"

"I…." he fainted.

"ATEMU!!" Yugi shouted catching him in his arms. "Atemu answer me! Atemu!! Atemu wake up!!" Yugi shouted trying to get him to stand. He just lay limp in his grip. Yugi grew frantic and worried, lifting him into his arms and running towards the lab. **_I don't know what's wrong, but hang on. Don't die on me. _**He ran as fast as he could, letting the adrenaline from worry power his speed.

- - -

When he got there, he frantically pushed the call button on the front gate. "Open up!! It's an emergency!!" In a few seconds the door opened.

"What happened?" a very confused Dr. Pegasus asked.

"I….don't know…..He just….fainted….."

"Did you run here?" Yugi just nodded, catching his breath. Dr. Pegasus gently took Atemu into his arms, carrying him inside. Yugi followed slowly, catching his breath still.

- - -

Once inside, Yugi followed Dr. Pegasus to a special laboratory. There were a lot of machines and devices Yugi hadn't seen before. He studied them all curiously. Dr. Pegasus walked over to one of them. It was an interesting, capsule-like device with a glass covering. He opened it and the glass split going down on each side. Yugi grew confused as Dr. Pegasus gently placed Atemu inside it, and then closed it back up. He pushed some keys on a computer-like device on one side. Walls went up around it, blocking the view to the inside. It hummed, buzzed, and squeaked and sent read-outs to a computer as it scanned and analyzed Atemu. "What's going on?" Yugi asked confused.

"Don't worry, he's fine. That machine will help me find out what's wrong." Yugi nodded as Dr. Pegasus studied the data the scanner was giving him. "What! How? This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked frantic. Pegasus sighed and went back over to the scanner. He made the walls and the glass come down. He gently took Atemu out and walked over to a hospital bed. He laid him down on it, hooked him up to a power source and a computer, and made him as comfortable as he could.

"Yugi….I hate to say this."

"What? Tell me what's wrong!"

"He….He has a computer virus."

"Okay…."

"A bad computer virus. It's…..the virus is slowly destroying him from the inside out."

"WHAT! NO! STOP IT THEN!"

"I…I'm afraid I can't…."

"What do you mean you can't!"

"I don't know what type it is or how to stop it. I'm sorry Yugi. I want to help him believe me. He means something to me too…..I don't know how he got it."

"…..He's…..he's going to….die?"

"…….I'm really sorry…."

"He…He….HE CAN'T DIE!!! I LOVE HIM!" Yugi started to sob uncontrollably as he went over to the bed where his love lay sleeping. "….A….Atemu….don't go……Atemu I…..you can't……why did this happen?"

"You know, there was that group of teenagers. They were acting VERY strangely. I didn't like their attitude. They seemed eerily pleased about something."

"…..THEM!" Yugi growled. He hugged Atemu and gently kissed his cheek, running a hand through his hair. "I'll find those punks that did this to you!!" he screamed running out of the lab.

"Yugi! **_SIGH_** It can't be helped. He is the top investigator. I hope he finds them. Atemu….I'm sorry I can't help you. I wish I could, my friend. I wish I could," Dr. Pegasus said sadly. He went over and checked to make sure Atemu was alright before going to his computer and trying to figure something out.

- - -

Yugi ran out of the lab and caught a Taxi to the police station. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" one of the officers asked.

"Vontane? Today's your day off. What are you doing here?" the Chief asked.

"Something came up," he growled, stomping into his office. The chief and the officer give confused looks at each other.

They grew worried as Yugi slammed the door. "Was it something I said?"

"No. I think something happened to upset him."

"Oh. Should we see if he's okay?"

"Nah. Best to leave Vontane alone. He'll tell us when he's calmed down some." Yugi turned on his computer and started scanning the records for people who matched the description of the teenagers. He cursed and growled as he tried to find them. He seemed like he was getting no where. He cursed at the computer and kept trying. While doing this Atemu was always in his mind.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Dr. Pegasus sighed heavily and gave up on his research. He went over and checked on Atemu. Sadly the poor cyborg wasn't doing too well. He started coughing horribly, "blood" coming with it. Dr. Pegasus was very worried about him. He gently wiped the blood from his mouth and checked him over, trying to make him comfortable. He started to shiver from cold so Pegasus put a blanket over him. Very weak crimson eyes opened a little. "...W-Where...Y-Yugi...?"

"He's at work. Somehow you got a very bad virus and it's made you really sick. He's trying to find out who gave it to you."

"...T-that...girl..." he tried to say before coughing horribly again.

"Save your strength." said Dr. Pegasus.

"...I...I kn-know...**_-coughs again-_**...i-it...was...h-her...**_-coughs again with "blood"-_**"

"How?"

"...I...could...sense...it...Wh-...wh-when...sh-she...shook...my hand...I...f-felt...some-thing...sharp..." he spoke, his voice growing horse and whispery.

"Rest now."

"T-tell...Tell...Ai...T-tell Aibou..." Atemu pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him what you told me." He nodded weakly, coughing up "blood". Dr. Pegasus sighed worriedly as he tried to keep him comfortable. "Go to sleep and rest. I promise I'll tell him." He nodded weakly and tried to sleep. Pegasus made sure he was okay before going to the nearest phone.

- - -

Yugi wasn't having much luck. He was getting very frustrated. "Damnit! Why is this so hard...Atemu...Why can't I help you...?" he said starting to sob. At that moment his phone rang. He sniffled as he answered it. "Please tell me he's still alive!!" he shouted frantically.

"Calm down Yugi, at the moment his still alive."

"Then, what's up...?" he sniffled.

"Atemu just gave me some valuable information. He knows who gave him the virus."

"Who's the rotten, slimey, bastard that did this to him!"

"He said it was the girl who shook his hand. He said when she took it he felt something sharp." Yugi growled and set the phone aside. Pegasus could hear muffled cursing and yelling and screaming and something's being broken or thrown. An out of breath Yugi returned to the phone. "I know you're upset."

"...Y-yeah..." he replied trying to calm down. "Thanks. Keep him alive. Sorry if I said anything. It's not you. I've got to find that GIRL now."

"Try not to get too upset, Yugi. I'm doing what I can. Goodbye now." He hung before Yugi slammed the phone down, almost breaking it. He wiped the tears from his eyes and returned to his search with new found fever.

- - -

At the lab, Atemu's condition worsened. His limbs started to deteriorate and rust as the virus ate through them. Dr. Pegasus got even more worried. "This is not good, not good at all. It's so hard for me to stand here and watch you suffer like this, knowing for once, I can't do anything. Atemu, my dear friend, I hope Yugi succeeds. I don't think anyone here could bear to lose you," he said as he turned off his pain receptors for each limb. "At least I can take the pain away," he sighed readjusting the blanket. Pegasus smiled as Atemu slept almost peacefully.

- - -

"Yes! I've got you now!" Yugi said having found the girl that did it. He did some background research on her and found she was part of an Anti-technology group that believed technology was unnecessary advancement and it was the work of scientists trying to play "God". Yugi smirked and printed out the information. He got out of his office with a smile. The chief and the officer watched curiously.

"What got you so happy?"

"What were ya doing in there Vontane?"

"This girl is going to be in some serious trouble when I'm done with her."

"Uh...Want to tell us the full story?"

"Oh... Okay. The reason I was so upset earlier is Atemu got very sick. He's dying right now..." Yugi said getting sad again.

"Whoa! How?"

"...This Anti-technology group was at the Ceremony earlier...It's because of this girl!!" Yugi said now very upset.

"Calm down Vontane."

"I can't calm down! My closet love is dying!! She gave him a virus and I'm going to make her pay!!"

"You're not going to run in there all by yourself. At lest bring some back up."

"Really? You want to help?"

"Yeah. Her group might go after other people too."

"Besides, Vontane, I know he means a lot to you."

"Thanks..." said Yugi.

"Let's go," the chief said putting a hand on his shoulder. Yugi nodded and they headed out.

- - -

They drove around the city for a long time until they found the address on information sheet. Yugi was fighting the urge to kick the door in when they got to it. It was an old warehouse that looked like any normal abandoned place. The chief knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a familiar female asked. Yugi growled and was about to shout had the other officer not held him back. "The chief of police, may we come in?"

"Sure," she replied. It took a few minutes but the door finally opened. The girl that open the door looked just like the girl that had shook Atemu's hand. Yugi glared daggers at her and she smirked back, quickly changing to a smile as she looked at the other two police officers. "Come on. I hope you aren't here for something bad we did," she said innocently.

"Mind if we look around?"

"Sure. That's okay guys, isn't it?" The entire group nodded, making one last minute check that anything suspicious was gone.

As the chief and the officer looked around, Yugi kept glaring at the girl. She just smirked, knowing his turmoil. "Hmm, nothing so far. Have any secret plans or anything?"

"Why would we have that?"

"Mind if we scan your computer files?"

"I see no harm in it." One of the group gave her a "you idiot, they'll find all sorts of files for sure" look. "If I said no, they would have been suspicious," she whispered through clenched teeth. She quickly smiled at the chief as he looked at her. Just then, Yugi's cell phone rang. Yugi looked shock and excuse himself as he quickly answer his phone. He shook in fear as he noticed it was Dr. Pegasus. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "H-hello?" he gulped.

"I hope you're close with your little goose chase. Things just got terribly worse." Alarms could be heard in the background. Yugi was very worried.

"...What's wrong with him?" he choked.

"It's started to attack his vital systems. He's going critical. It's hard to keep him alive. Some of his vitals are too far gone to accept any auxiliary power. I'm doing what I can, but I'm afraid...this may be it...I'm so sorry..."

Yugi clenched the cell phone hard, crushing it. Tears of rage and sadness mixed together in a waterfall. He turned around and ran back into the warehouse screaming. In a blur, the girl was pinned hard to the ground. "HOW DO YOU REVERSE IT!!! TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!! HOW DO YOU REVERSE THE VIRUS!!" She blinked in surprise.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi was about to strangle her, but was roughly pulled off by his comrades. He was restrained by the other officer.

"LET ME GO!!! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!! LET ME GO!!!"

"Vontane, calm down!" the chief command him.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN! ATEMU'S GONNA DIE!! HE'S DYING!! ...He's dying...he's not gonna make it..." he sobbed, going limp and falling to the floor out of the officer's grip. He sat there on his hands and knees sobbing uncontrollably. Everything he had with Atemu started to run through his mind, to the promises he made to his beloved cyborg.

The other officer knelt down to him and put his arms around his shoulders. "You gonna be okay, buddy?" He threw himself onto him, letting it all out.

"Alright miss, you and your friends have some serious explaining to do," the chief said very pissed off.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

"Boys, the gig is up. We've been busted," she said very distastefully. She was immediately cuffed and restrained. The other officer made sure Yugi was okay before rescanning the computer files.

"Yep. You're all in BIG mondo trouble missy. There's files on how to create all kinds of terminal viruses. You are all going to get it."

"You're all under arrest for planning murder and a possibly successful murder. You're all going to be locked away for the rest of your lives," the chief said roughly holding onto the girl. The other officer restrained everyone else and called some other officers for pick up.

"Fine! Take me to prison!! I'm not ashamed of what I did!"

"Oh, you will be. You're coming with me. You're going to witness what you've done to my officer's friend AND you sure as hell be able to cure him." She pouted defiantly as she was dragged away. "Come on Vontane. I need directions to the lab." Yugi didn't move from his sorrow. The chief sighed solemnly and went to lock the girl up in his car before returning. "You gonna be alright, Vontane?"

"..."

"Yugi...?" he replied kneeling down to him.

"...L-let's...g-go..." he sniffled. The chief smiled solemnly and helped Yugi to his feet. He had him sit in the front passenger seat, following his directions to Dr. Pegasus's lab.

- - -

Dr. Pegasus was frantic. He was trying his best to keep Atemu alive. He hooked him up to a few more power sources and tried to get power to his vital systems. He sighed heavily with worry as some of them refused the power. It was so bad, that Atemu had stopped breathing. Alarms rang shrilly, adding to the turmoil. He tried opening him up and hooking power directly to his systems. He grew upset when he couldn't find the virus. "It must be nano technology. I can't even detect it anymore." The alarms stopped and all the readouts went dead. There was a long, low, beep now, the flatline. Tears slowly formed in Pegasus's eyes. "...Atemu...I'm so sorry...sorry that I...I couldn't save you..." Tears of failure and sadness fell steadily as he turned everything off and went over to the main computer. "...T-time...of death...s-seven-..."

"Wait...!" Dr. Pegasus looked up at the voice to find a very sad and solemn Yugi leaning against the door frame. A police chief was with him holding a very unhappy girl in restraints.

"Y-Yugi...?"

"...D-don't...give up...on him...yet..." Yugi said, his voice horse from all his sobbing.

"You must be Dr. Pegasus." He nodded at the chief's words. "Wow! That bad huh?" Pegasus nodded sadly. "Well, this girl is responsible for all of it. She's going to help you reverse what she's done," he said pushing her forward. She scowled.

"Well, h-he's over here," Dr. Pegasus said leading her over to a near dead Atemu.

"Hmm, it really worked!" she said excitedly.

"How dare you!" he replied.

"You'd better...fix him!!" Yugi shouted horsely.

"Why-..."

"You had better young lady. This counts as murder. I can make it worse."

"Alright alright." She followed Dr. Pegasus over to a computer. Yugi watched as she told him various things to do.

"...That should do it."

"Now that it's disabled, how do I get rid of it?"

"It takes great care. I should do it. If all you will let me."

"No funny business."

"You better not make him worse!"

"Alright," Pegasus said. "I'll be keeping my eye on you." She rolled her eyes.

"Can you get me out of these?" The chief scowled but released her hands as Dr. Pegasus led her over to Atemu. He watched her every move, helping her a bit when she needed it.

- - -

"Okay, I'm done. The rest is your problem." Pegasus scowled as she walked away. She started to walk out of the lab.

"Not so fast, young lady. You're under arrest for attempted murder and accounts of planning other attempts as well. You aren't going anywhere," the chief said restraining her again. "Alright, off we go to your new home. Do you want to stay here Vontane?"

"...yeah...You go ahead. I know you can handle everything."

"Hey, take care of yourself. He should be okay now." Yugi nodded slowly as the chief left.

"Well, I have my work cut out for me," Dr. Pegasus said hooking Atemu back up to everything. Yugi slowly and shakily walked over to see what was left of his love. New tears came to his eyes to see Atemu so battered and barely alive.

"...Y-you can...fix him...right?"

"For the most part. It's going to take a lot of work. I almost have to start all over." Yugi started to sob.

"As...as long...as...you can...fix him..."

"...I can," he sighed in reply.

"...I'm so sorry...Sorry that things just keep...happening...to you..." Yugi sobbed gently running his fingers through the tri-color mane and stroking his cheek. He gently kissed his forehead and forced himself away. "I'll let...you get...to work..." he said leaving.

"...Yugi?"

"Hmm?" he said turning around.

"...It's...just a thought, but...since he's so far damaged anyway...I...I was thinking..."

"...Y-You could make him look real? L-like my arm?"

"...It would take some time, but..."

"Could you? It's...I have this feeling it's what he'd want. He'd be just like he used to be. He wouldn't be different anymore. It'd be like he had never been a cyborg at all. I know...Great Grandpa would want it too..." Dr. Pegasus locked eyes with him.

"You really want me to?"

"For him. Do it for him."

Dr. Pegasus smiled. "I will. Go home and rest. You need sleep after all this worry."

"You too."

"Maybe a little later. Right now I want to get him to a stable point." Yugi nodded and left with a smile. Dr. Pegasus smiled and sighed happily. "I'm glad you're alright now," he said getting to work.

- - -

A few weeks later, the girl and her cronies were put on trial. Yugi did his best to stay calm during it. They were found guilty and locked away for good. He smiled as they were led away. "Glad it's over huh?" asked one of his fellow officers.

"Yeah..."

"How's he doing, Vontane?" the chief asked.

"I don't know. I was just about to go in for an update today."

"Alright. See you at work tomorrow." Yugi nodded and headed to the lab.

- - -

He went to find Dr. Pegasus when he got there. He went to the new lab they had been in before and knocked on the door. It opened and Yugi walked deep into the room. "Nice to see you, Yugi," Pegasus replied as he continued to work.

"How's it coming?" Yugi said walking over.

"Slow. Good, but slow." Yugi nodded, noticing Atemu didn't look much different. His defective limbs were gone, but he still lay open as Dr. Pegasus worked on repairing his vital systems.

"Well, they'll be no more trouble. That girl and her group just got locked away for a long time. Hopefully, there won't be anymore trouble at all. Maybe he can finally live normally without everyone coming after him."

"...Let's hope so. Making him like your arm will definitely help."

"Yeah, he'll look just like everyone else. I'll leave you alone now. Keep me posted okay?"

"I will, you can count on it." Both smiled at each other and Yugi left.

- - -

The long months passed by as Yugi went on with his normal routine, thinking about Atemu a lot. Dr. Pegasus kept him posted as promised, but he was still impatient nonetheless. Rebecca did alright by herself, happy to hear that Atemu was alright. Yugi would help on the weekends sometimes, doing what he could. It would get lonely at night, with no one but Chirp there to keep him company. Chirp did his best to comfort him and stay calm, missing Atemu almost as much as Yugi did.

- - -

Soon, the day of reckoning came. Yugi left work nervous and anxious, smiling happily. "Vontane, take tomorrow off and enjoy the weekend with him."

"Okay. Thanks chief," he said as he left. The taxi ride to the lab seemed to take forever.

- - -

Dr. Pegasus smiled as he finished. He unhooked everything but kept him asleep to wait for Yugi. He paced the room, growing impatient. There was a knock on the lab door. "Come in."

"Dr. Pegasus?"

"Ah, Yugi. It was a success," he replied with a smile.

"I'm glad," Yugi smiled. Pegasus nodded and woke Atemu up. Crimson eyes slowly opened.

"...I...I'm alive?" he said slowly sitting up.

"Y-yeah...You're not sick anymore..." Yugi said with a deep blush. _Wow! S-so that's what he really looked like...H-he's beautiful..._ Atemu looked down confusedly. He blushed almost as deeply as Yugi, quickly covering himself with the blanket.

"...H-how...?"

"The virus almost killed you. I had to start almost completely over."

"So...I thought you'd want to be like everyone else...So you wouldn't feel so different..."

"And what a great gift it is." Atemu slowly looked at his hands and arms, flexing his fingers and staring at them. He started to cry, leaning forward and burying his face between his knees, hugging his legs close to him. He sobbed into the blanket, overcome with mixed emotions. Yugi smiled and went over to him. He put his arms around him and Atemu buried himself into him.

"Sssshhhhh, it's alright," he said gently as he rubbed his back. Dr. Pegasus smiled and left, leaving them alone. "It's okay...ssssshhhhhhh."

"...**_SOB_**...**_sniffle, cough_**...**_SOB_**..."

"SSshhhhhh." He held him and continued to comfort him as he cried there, hugging him tightly. He felt him loosen his hold and fall asleep in his arms. He smiled and carefully dressed him in black pajama pants he had brought. He gently took him into his arms and carried him to one of the guest rooms.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

Once there, he laid him down on the bed and lay next to him. He tucked him in warmly and lay there, gently running his hand through his hair. "Sleep now. Nothing's ever going to hurt you again." He gently kissed his cheek. Atemu nuzzled into the pillow and reached for Yugi.

"Ai...Aibou..." he mumbled.

"I'm right here," Yugi said fully accepting his great grandfather's nickname as he took hold of the outstretched arm and caressed it. His eyes grew heavy and he slowly joined his love in sleep.

- - -

Atemu's eyes slowly opened. _W-was...Was it all a dream?_ He looked under the covers to find that it wasn't. He looked next to him at the sound of deep breathing. He blinked innocently at Yugi for awhile. He smiled as he remembered a few hours ago when he first woke up. _Thank you Yugi...for everything..._ Yugi's eyes slowly opened.

"...Huh?" Atemu smiled. "Gaaahh!! Oh...it's just you. You okay now?" He nodded. Yugi smiled.

"What now?"

"We should get back home. Chirp misses you a lot."

"...I hope...I hope I don't scare him. He might not recognize me."

"Ha hah ha, yeah. He might not." Yugi stared for a moment, blushing. Atemu blushed back. As they stared, blushing at each other, Yugi slowly moved in. Suddenly both of them were locked in a passionate kiss. There was a knock on the door, forcing them to pull away.

"Wh-who is it?" Yugi asked.

"Can I come in Couz?" Vincent asked.

"Y-yeah..." Yugi said. He got up from the bed and let him in.

"Hey couz. Oh my gosh! Atemu, is that you?" He nodded. "Wow! You look great."

"...Th-thanks..." he blushed shyly. Yugi smiled.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, we were just about to go home. Our pet sparrow, Chirp has been missing Atemu."

"Oh okay. Why don't I take you?"

"Thanks Vince."

"No prob couz," he replied with a smile. Atemu smiled.

- - -

It didn't take long for them to get packed. "Let's go back home," Yugi smiled.

"Yes, let's." Vincent just smiled as they got into his car and took the short drive to Yugi's house. Once there, Chirp was overjoyed. Yugi smiled and let him out of his cage. He flew around the room happily. When Atemu entered the room, he grew very scared. He flew around in a panic and hid behind Yugi's leg. "Hey, it's okay," Yugi said gently picking up the frightened sparrow. He hid him in his hands and slowly carried him over to Atemu. Yugi slowly opened his hands, letting Chirp slowly peek out. He blinked up at Atemu warily. Atemu just smiled and waited patiently for his friend to come out. Chirp titled his head and chirped. His beady little eyes met happy and familiar crimson. He burst through Yugi's hand and happily perched on Atemu's shoulder, nuzzling into him. He laughed and pet him.

"Yes, it's me. I missed you too." Chirp chirped happily. Yugi smiled. "What now?"

"Well, how about becoming a fully excepted and lawful citizen?" Vincent said with a smile. Atemu became confused as he slowly took some papers from him.

"I thought..."

"No, that was just so you could testify in court. This makes you a full blown, legal member of this city. You meet the code 100 now." He was speechless as he read through it an signed it.

_It's...It's like...I'm human again..._ He slowly started to cry again, the papers and pen falling out of his hand. Yugi smiled and went over and hugged him. He hugged him back full force, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Everything's okay now. You truly belong her now. You have everything you ever wanted. I know Great Grandpa is happy that you're happy," he added so only Atemu could hear. He nodded weakly and slowly stopped crying. Yugi let go and gently dried his eyes.

"N-now what?" he hiccupped.

"Why don't we go see Rebecca? She'd love to see you."

"...Has she been okay without me?"

"Yeah. I've been helping a little."

"Then let's go." Yugi smiled and they left for the graveyard.

- - -

As they pulled up: "I wonder if she'll recognize you?"

"Yeah, she might be like Chirp was."

"..." Yugi just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He let go and got out of the car. Atemu followed and the three of them walked into the cemetery.

"Rebecca?"

"Are you here?"

"Rebecca? I'm back."

"Hello?" she replied running to their voices.

"Hi Rebecca."

"Oh, hi Yugi. Hi Vincent."

"You been doing okay?"

"Yep, just fine. Who's your new friend?"

"He's not new," Yugi said.

"You seriously don't recognize him?" Vincent added.

"No...should I?" she asked curiously, looking long and hard at Atemu. It took a few minutes, but the spiky hair and crimson eyes finally registered.

"Oh my gosh! It is you! I'm so glad you're alive!!" she cried glomping him. He was surprised and speechless. "Wow! So that's what you looked like in your time," she said pulling away a little. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it," she added, hugging him again.

"I told you she missed you."

"...I...I noticed."

"So, what's going on?"

"We came to see you. Could he have tomorrow off?"

"Sure. I didn't expect him to come back the next day anyway."

"Thanks."

"Why-...?"

"I'll tell you later," Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. I gotta get back to work now. See you guys later." They all waved goodbye and went back to the house.

- - -

When they got back to the house, Yugi thanked Vincent for driving them around. Both of them waved goodbye as he left. Atemu yawned as they walked into the bedroom. "Tired?" He nodded. "Yeah, long day. Why don't you go ahead and go to bed? I'll be in a minute." He nodded, though a bit confused. He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed as Yugi got out their suitcases and started packing them_. I hope he likes where we're going. I haven't been there since I was little..._ he thought as he finished packing. He set them by the door, ready to grab in the morning. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, making sure to be quiet in case Atemu was asleep already. He carefully crept into the bedroom and smiled to see him asleep on top of the bed. _He must have been really tired to fall asleep waiting._ He gently tucked him in bed before getting in next to him. "Goodnight," he whispered as he kissed him on the forehead. He put an arm around him and went to sleep.

- - -

The next morning, Yugi got up and got ready while it was still dark. He packed the taxi and went back in to wake up Atemu. "Atemu..." he whispered, gently shaking him. "Atemu wake up..."

"...Ai-...Aibou?" he said with a yawn.

"Come on, wake up."

"...The sun isn't even up yet...I thought we had today off..." he complained groggily, rolling over.

"Come on. We have to get going. You can sleep on the way."

"...Wh-...where...?"

"You'll see. Come on." Atemu sighed sleepily and slowly got up from the bed. He slowly got changed and trudged out of the bedroom. "Come on, the taxi's waiting." Atemu nodded groggily and tried to put on his coat and shoes. Yugi laughed and helped him. He helped him out the door and locked the house.

"Wh-what...about Chirp?"

"I left him some food and Vince will come by to check on him." Atemu weakly nodded and fell asleep as soon as he was buckled into the backseat of the cab. Yugi laughed and got in next to him.

"Where to sir?"

"To the ocean," Yugi replied, giving the driver directions the whole way.

- - -

They arrived at an old ocean cabin that was just blocks from the beach. Yugi smiled to see Atemu still sleeping, having slept the whole way. He gently shook him awake. "Atemu...wake up. We're here..." He slowly woke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly got out of the taxi and squinted against the sun. He yawned and stretched and became fully aware of his surroundings. He stared curiously at the old house in front of him. He was surprised it had not changed with the times.

"Where in Ra are we?" he asked, noticing the beach and the ocean a few miles in front of him as well.

"A place I haven't been to in a long time. A place that still stands just like I remember it." Atemu shrugged and followed Yugi inside. He noticed all the family photos on the walls. His eyes widened as he noticed some pictures of Yugi as a baby and a little boy. He laughed at one of them. It was Yugi and his dad and grandpa. They were having a water fight.

"So...Your family had been coming here during the summer then?"

"Yep. We stopped coming when Grandpa died. He got sick and the new technology of the time couldn't save him. He's buried next to my great grandfather that you knew. I...I haven't been here since I was ten."

"...I see..." Yugi nodded and smiled at all the old pictures. He carried the luggage down a hallway and into a big bedroom. Atemu followed and examined the room curiously. Yugi sighed happily.

"I remember this room. This is where my mom and grandma would sleep. Sometimes, I'd wake up scared because I had had a bad dream or heard a noise.

I'd crawl into bed with them and they'd get me to sleep by telling me stories as

I listened to the ocean waves." Atemu smiled, remembering some of the times he couldn't sleep and his father had consoled him. He smiled solemnly, remembering all the times his Yugi couldn't sleep and how he had gotten him to sleep. He genki smiled as he looked at Yugi standing before him, unpacking.

"So...why are we here?"

"It's a vacation, and...this is where our lives' memories combine to make our new life together. You and me, start today." Atemu smiled a nodded, going over to help Yugi unpack their things.

- - -

When they had finished unpacking, Yugi went into the bathroom to change. Atemu tilted his head confused but decided to explore the house as he waited. He studied the pictures and trophies. He noticed some mounted fish and recognized them from some pictures. _There are a lot of memories here...Some before Yugi came here._ He then came across a familiar picture. It was of Yugi from his time with Grandpa and Anzu. He studied the picture closely and realized he was there too. Grandpa was smiling happily splashing Yugi in the ocean. Anzu was laughing and splashing him too. Atemu was next to Yugi splashing Grandpa and Anzu back. He carefully took the picture off the dresser and shakily held in it his hands. He sobbed outright as that day at this very ocean house came back to him.

**_"Grandpa!"_**

_**"Got you Yugi!" Anzu laughed kicking up water.**_

_**"Anzu!! Two against one isn't fair!"**_

_**"I'll help Aibou!" Atemu said rushing over. He started splashing madly and it erupted into a four way water fight. They all laughed, getting each other soaking wet.**_

_**"Got you Pharaoh!" Yugi chuckled.**_

**_"Aibou!! I'm on YOUR side!" Yugi laughed and splashed him again. "You'll pay for that, Yugi." _**Atemu laughed a little, making him sob harder.

"Atemu...?" Yugi said putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, dropping the picture. It shattered on the foyer floor.

"...I...I'm sorry..." he sobbed bending down to pick it up. He tried to pick up the glass. "Aaaah!!" he cried as some cut him. Whitish blood came out, being as he was mechanical underneath.

"Here, let me help," Yugi said bending down and getting all of the pieces picked up and thrown away. He dusted off the picture and looked at it as he set it back down. "...Ohhh Atemu..." he said noticing what the picture was. He then got a clean rag and the first aid. He bent down to Atemu and cleaned up his hand as best he could and then bandaged it. "There. No harm done. You okay...?" Atemu nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and gently dried his face, carefully lifting it up to look at him. More tears fell and Yugi gently brushed them away before pulling him into a hug. He buried himself into him, letting it all out. "Sssshhhh...it's alright...ssshhhhhh..." he whispered gently, rubbing his back.

"...I...I was here...be-before...too..." Yugi smiled.

"...It makes sense. You're part of the family." He nodded weakly, still sobbing. "...It's alright...sssshhhh..." Atemu calmed down to hiccups and sniffles, slowly falling asleep in Yugi's grip. He smiled and gently carried him to the bedroom, laying him down. He gently dried his face and kissed his cheek. He put a blanket over him and left a note for him. He made sure to lock up before getting a taxi to a nearby store.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 9

Atemu woke up to yummy smells. He slowly opened his eyes and found a note on the nightstand. _Dear Atemu, _

_I went to the grocery store to pick up some food for the weekend. I'll be back in a little while._

_Love Yugi_

He set the note aside and got up from the bed. He found Yugi cooking in the kitchen. "Aibou...?" he said still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, you're up. Lunch is almost ready okay?" He nodded and sat at the table. Yugi smiled. "Feel better?"

"...Yeah..." Yugi smiled. He finished cooking and served lunch, sitting down across from Atemu.

"Hope you're hungry." He nodded and his "stomach" agreed.

- - -

After lunch, Atemu helped Yugi clean up. "I was thinking we could go to the beach. See the ocean and swim."

"...You sure? What about-..."

"You'll be fine. I've got my arm soaked plenty of times. Besides, don't you trust Dr. Pegasus's abilities?" he added a bit jokingly.

"...I suppose. But...I don't..."

"I took care of that. I packed some trunks for you. They were in with some of your old clothes. Now, the only question is, are you a good swimmer?"

"...Of course. Can't you tell from the picture?" he smirked.

"...Ha ha, okay. Then let's hurry and finish." Atemu nodded.

- - -

"Atemu! Come here!"

"What?" Atemu said walking over.

"Come see this. See the baby sea turtles?" Atemu carefully bent down to look at the tiny little creatures. "It's amazing. They start off rough right from the beginning. Their mother buries them in the sand and they have to hatch on their own. Then, they have to make their way back home to the ocean by themselves. Some don't even make it."

"...Yeah..."

"They're such tiny, cute things, but they make it through all that and become strong little guys."

"Yeah...it's amazing."

"They're kinda like you. You made a big, long and hard journey too." Atemu nodded, watching as the mass of little turtles made their way to the ocean. One of them was getting attacked by a bird and was trying to flip himself back over to make it back with the others. Atemu rushed over and scared the bird off.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted. The bird gave up and flew off. Atemu bent down and gently took the turtle into his hands. He walked over to the tide where the others were and put the small baby into the water. "There you go Little One. I hope you make it back to your mother safely." Yugi watched all this with a big smile on his face.

"That was priceless. Maybe he'll make it back because of your help."

"Maybe..."

"You're just like that sea turtle. You had ME to help you through."

"...Yes...Yes I did." Yugi smiled and Atemu smiled back.

"Look over there, there's some cool sea shells." Atemu nodded and followed. As they collected shells, he remembered doing the same thing with Yugi, Grandpa and Anzu.

"I've got some really cool ones."

"Me too."

"Let's go put them by our things and go for a swim." Atemu nodded.

"Race you!" Yugi said tagging Atemu. He smirked and chased after him. When he got to the water's edge, Yugi splashed him.

"You'll pay for that!" Atemu said splashing him back. It erupted into a water fight as Atemu laughed and smiled. Yugi was happy that he was happy.

- - -

After they were worn out from swimming and the beach, they found a spot to sit and watch the sunset. Both watched the waves as they turned from blue to crimson to a deep purple. "It's so beautiful. To be far from the city and it's day to day worries. Just watching the waves and the sun..."

"Yeah..." Atemu said from his shoulder. Yugi smiled and put an arm around him. They stared at the sunset as the sun tickled the top of the water. They turned to look at each other, staring for awhile. Yugi moved in slowly and hesitantly. Atemu blinked curiously, wondering what he was up to. Crimson eyes widened as Yugi's lips locked with his. He sat there for a moment, but decided to just give in. He started kissing back as memories from both Yugis' flooded his mind. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"...I...I don't know why I waited until now..."

"...Me either..."

"Well, I did say we start from here on out didn't I?" Atemu nodded. He went in and they kissed again.

"C'mon. It's late and I'm getting hungry," Yugi said pulling away.

"Me too." So, they walked back to the house hand in hand. Atemu was nuzzled against Yugi's shoulder.

- - -

Later that night, the moon glistened brightly on the ocean. Everyone slept peacefully to the rythmic sounds of the waves and wildlife. Even Yugi slept peacefully, dreaming happy dreams. Atemu wasn't though. A lot of bad memories he had were giving him nightmares. He tossed and turned and whimpered. "...Yugi...no...I...I want to stay...with you...Don't...don't leave me here...please...I...I...don't want to die..." He started sobbing and shaking, the nightmares really hurting him. His cries woke Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi woke up grogglely as looked to where the voice came from.

"...Aibou..." he sobbed.

Yugi watched him solemnly as he sobbed and shook. "Atemu..." he said gently shaking him.

"...Don't go..."

"Atemu...Atemu wake up..." Yugi said concerned as he shook him a little harder. It took awhile until Atemu slowly woke up, tears in his crimson eyes. "You okay? You were having a bad dream." Atemu didn't answer, but latched onto Yugi, sobbing into him. "...I-It...It's okay..." Yugi said surprised by this. He hesitantly put his arms around him. Atemu still cried. "...Hey...It was just a bad dream...It's alright..." Atemu nuzzled into him, sobbing harder. Yugi smiled and hugged him tighter. "SSssssshhhh...it's alright...I'm here..."

"...I'm scared..."

"It's okay."

"...What...what if something...something else happens...?"

"Nothing else will. I promise I'll protect you and nothing bad will ever happen to you again. You're safe now. I love you Atemu and it's going to be alright," he said softly and gently as ran his hand through his tri-color tresses.

"Promise...?"

"I promise," he said gently pushing his head against him and nuzzling into his hair. "I promise I won't let anything happen." Atemu weakly nodded. Atemu seemed to calm down a bit. Yugi smiled and let go, tucking both of them in more warmly. "Go back to sleep," he smiled, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair.

"...I...I can't..."

"Can't sleep? Still scared?" he asked gently. Atemu nodded slowly. Yugi smiled. "I know just what to do then." He thought back to the old times when he would lie in this bed with his grandma and mom. "Well, there's this old story about my grandfather..." he started as Atemu listened intently. He hung on every word like a child listening to their favorite story. Atemu smiled a small smile, remembering his father from so long ago in the ancient past. He began to grow tired as the waves and Yugi's voice seemed to calm him. "...and that's how my grandpa caught those big fish." Yugi chuckled with a smile to see that Atemu had fallen back asleep. He gently kissed his forehead and made sure he was tucked in before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

- - -

The ocean sun glistened through the bedroom window of the cabin. Yugi's amethyst eyes winced at the bright light. He moaned and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at the morning sun. He felt something against him and looked to see Atemu fast asleep, comfortably resting on his chest. He looked so cute like that. Yugi smiled and gently ruffled his hair. Sleepy eyes slowly blinked open at the gesture. "Morning..." Yugi smiled. Atemu just blinked for a bit before smiling as well. "Hungry?" Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled and both of them headed to the kitchen.

"A little."

"Okay then. Let's go get breakfast started," Yugi smiled. Atemu nodded and both of them got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. Yugi started getting things ready for breakfast. Atemu helped a little bit. He winced a bit as some things bumped his hand. "You alright? Let me see," Yugi said going over. He carefully undid the bandage and gently checked his hand. It had started to heal like normal human skin. "It's fine. You'll be alright. Just be careful, kay?" Atemu nodded as Yugi re-bandaged it.

- - -

After breakfast, they took a walk along the beach. They spent the day swimming and enjoying each other's company. They had a picnic lunch in a special secret spot. They watched the seagulls and the sun set as they collected more shells. Once inside, Atemu helped Yugi pack things away for thier drive home. "Did you like it here?"  
"Yes. I think we should come here again. Looking back on old memories..."

"And making new ones," Yugi said pulling Atemu into a passionate kiss.

"...Yes...new ones..." Atemu smirked as they pulled away. He dropped his bag that he was packing and tackled Yugi onto the bed. Yugi laughed and the two got lost in each other.

- - -

After dinner, they talked in bed about each other and the life they were now sharing. "I'm glad I found you," Yugi said as they finished talking and just stared at each other.

"...And I'm glad I found YOU. It's like going back in time and having Aibou back..." Yugi smiled and sat up in the bed. Atemu pouted a bit and snuggled closer to him. Yugi laughed and pulled the old pharaoh into his lap. Atemu nuzzled against him with a happy moan, resting his head on his chest. Yugi smiled lovingly at him and gently ran his hand through his hair. Atemu closed his eyes and so did Yugi as both were lost in the sweet moment. It didn't take long for either to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 1o

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXAtemu

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) In the year of 3005, Domino Japan had changed greatly, but sadly leaving a confused ex-pharaoh in the dust. Could he survive this odd time, and win the heart of one Yugi Vontane, a decent of his loveable Aibou?

Cyber Affection  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 10

Once they returned home from the ocean house, life returned to normal. Atemu went to work with Rebecca, helping keep the graveyard (and especially Yugi's grave) looking nice and well taken care of. Yugi returned to investigations at the Police Department. At night, both would talk about each other's work day at the dinner table. Tonight wasn't much different. "So, Rebecca showed you how to take care of the grass today huh?" Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled. "That's good. Work's been pretty slow lately. Not even one case this entire week."

"I see..." Atemu said slowly.

"Atemu, you alright? You seem a little tired."

"Maybe," he yawned. "I think I'll go to bed early."

"Good idea. Goodnight," Yugi said as Atemu slowly stood from the table. Yugi cleaned up dinner and got ready for bed. He smiled to see that Atemu was fast asleep. He checked his forehead. He seemed to be sleeping just fine. He shrugged it off and smiled at a sleeping Chirp before going to sleep.

- - -

The next morning, Yugi got up for work. "C'mon Atemu. Time to get up for work."

"...five more minutes Aibou..."

"Come on," he said pulling back the covers and trying to pull him out of bed. Chirp chirped loudly and started to sing.

"...alright...I'm up..." Yugi smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready. Atemu slowly got up, feeling a bit woozy. He shook it off and got out his clothes for work. He slowly waked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Okay, I'm almost done." Atemu waited outside, his head throbbing again. He shook it to clear it as Yugi came out. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I guess I just have a headache." Yugi shrugged as Atemu walked in the bathroom. Atemu stared at the mirror and found it hard to focus. He shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. When he opened them he could see fine. He finished getting ready.

"Atemu, hurry up. We've got to get going."

"Okay," he said getting out of the bathroom. He got a dizzy spell and fell onto Yugi.

"Whoa!" he cried catching him. "I think you should stay in bed today."

"But..."

"No, but's. I don't want you to get sick or worse. Lie down and rest for today. I'll call Rebecca." Atemu nodded. He was confused. Why did he feel this way all the sudden? He was fine. He was perfectly healthy and functioning properly. He checked himself over as he changed back into his pajamas. "You'll probably feel better after you rest awhile." Atemu nodded and got back into bed. Yugi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call the house on my way home from work to see how you are." Atemu nodded and pulled him down, pulling him into a full kiss. Yugi smiled as he pulled away. "I have to go now. Get some rest." Atemu nodded and closed his eyes. Chirp watched all this and decided to keep an eye on Atemu.

- - -

Atemu didn't know how long he had slept. He looked at the clock near the bed. It was noon. Yugi was probably having lunch right now. Atemu decided to get up and have something to eat. He slowly got out of the bed, met with his headache again. He shook it away and trudged into the kitchen. Chirp chirped worriedly, giving a warning that something wasn't right. He started to make lunch and reached up to a high cabinet. He slowly got a bowl out. He had the headache again as a shiver ran down his spine. He went into a small fit and fell to the floor. The bowl crashed into a million pieces on the floor. His dazed, dialated eyes stared out into space intently focused on the cabinet in front of him. He tried to move his arms but they only fell back down to his sides. His legs wouldn't budge. _**Wh-why...Why...can't...I...move...? **_All he could do was lay there in silent panic and stare at the cabinet. He kept trying to move his arms. They soon stopped even twitching. He gave up and decided to just lie there until Yugi got home. He kept chanting Aibou in his head, wasting the hours there stuck on the floor. Chirp went into a frenzy.

- - -

Yugi looked at the clock. He sighed, anxious to get home to his beloved. He called the house en route. He found it very strange when no one answered. He waited for the familiar beep to signal the message. "Hi Atemu, it's me Yugi. I'm on my way home now. I really wish you'd answer. I'll be there in a few minutes. Please be okay. I love you." He hung up and increased his speed a bit.

- - -

He raced in the door. He checked the bedroom and grew panicky after finding Atemu wasn't there. Chirp chirped wildly at him and made gestures to the kitchen. Yugi obeyed the pet sparrow and headed in. His eyes widened as he entered the kitchen. "ATEMU! OH MY GOSH!" Atemu was hunched over on his side. His eyes were cold, dark, and lifeless. "Atemu! Atemu wake up!" Yugi shouted lifting him up and shaking him. He noticed he felt heavy. He looked into those once bright crimson eyes. Chirp was going nuts in his cage. "ATEMU WAKE UP! PLEASE! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" He started to cry as he tried desperately to wake him. He lifted him into his arms, slightly straining under the weight and rushed over to the lab.

- - -

He got Atemu out of the backseat and readjusted the blanket he had wrapped him in. He banged on the front gate. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP NOW!"

"Hello? Who's there?" Pegasus's voice said over the intercom.

"It's Yugi...OPEN UP DAMNIT!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Calm yourself." The door was opened and Yugi ran in. He caught up to Dr. Pegasus down the hall. "Slow down. What's the hurry?"

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HIM!"

"I can see that," he sighed. He looked at Atemu's eyes. "Well, there's a few possibilities. Come on." Yugi followed him to a familiar lab room where the new equipment was. Yugi noticed a few more doctors around the complex. He watched them walk by curiously. "New staff. It helps. Since the opening ceremony, people have been pouring in. I have you to thank for that. Atemu too." Yugi smiled for a brief moment.

"..."

"How did you find him?"

"Lifeless on the floor. There was a broken bowl like he just collapsed in the middle of something." He started to cry worriedly.

They reached the room where the three of them had been once before. Pegasus led him over to the far side of the room. He walked over to another capsule-like device, similar to the other one he used before. This one was much bigger. It had a bigger computer control panel too. It was also completely enclosed, until it was opened at the top like the other one. Pegasus turned it on and opened it. He walked over to the smaller one. "Put him inside. I want to make sure my assumptions are correct." Yugi nodded slowly and carefully put him inside. Pegasus smiled as the computer flashed the results he wanted. "Just as I thought. It's nothing serious."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT ISN'T SERIOUS!"

"Calm down. How long has it been since I last saw him?"

"What's that got to do with anything!"

"Everything. Just answer the question."

"...That would be when he was fully upgraded to be just like my arm."

"Right. How long ago was it?"

"...Uh...three months. It's been three months since you last saw Atemu."

"That's what I thought. He's perfectly fine. He just needs a complete systems repair."

"What?" Yugi asked confused and worried.

"It's like fixing a computer or any other type of technology. To keep it, or in his case, him functioning properly, it needs to repaired or recharged or both. In Atemu's case, he needs both."

"Like an android?"

"Well, not exactly. He's part human so there's a few other things to take into account."

"So...he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. It should only take a few hours." Yugi sighed in relief. He trusted Dr. Pegasus so he knew by now that Atemu would be alright. Yugi carefully took Atemu out of the scanning capsule and waited for instructions. Pegasus walked over to the other, bigger capsule. The metal sides were down and there were small lights on inside. It hummed as the computer control panel flashed a "Ready" screen. "Put him inside."

"A-are you sure? What's it going to do?"

"The complete systems repair. He'll be alright, I promise. I've used it three times before."

"You keep pretty busy, huh?" Yugi asked. Pegasus nodded.

"Having equipment to give me an extra hand helps." Yugi nodded as he carefully put Atemu inside.

"You promise it's not going to hurt him?"

"I swear on my license and my Ph. D. I would never let any equipment hurt anyone, especially Atemu." Yugi sighed in relief and let Atemu go. The sides went up, sealing his comatose form inside. Pegasus typed on the controls and went through a few option screens before pressing a green button on the side. "Now we wait. I have to go tend to some other clients now. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I should be back in time."

"Okay." Pegasus left with a smile. Yugi watched the capsule for a moment, curious as to what was going on. He watched the computer screen as it made its noises. A quick rush of wind could be heard as a computerized picture of a figure moved to the middle of the screen. Then words flashed on it.

_**Initiating Stage I: **_The computerized picture of the figure appeared on the screen with a wave symbol moving across it from head to foot. There was the sound of rushing water coming from the capsule. Yugi supposed it was washing him off before starting the repairs. Once it was quiet again he decided to walk away and let it do its thing. He found an empty chair and a computer and sat down, occupying himself by searching the internet and playing games. Every now and then, he'd look towards the capsule to make sure it was doing its job.

_**Initiating Stage II: **_The computerized picture with the figure now showed two red lines moving from just below the neck down to the feet as the capsule stripped off the artificial skin coating down to Atemu's mechanical parts.

_**Initiating Stage III: **_The screen pictured the figure surrounded by flashing, robotic arms as twelve different tool-equipped arms worked on repairing every circut, every wire, and every vital system.

_**Initiating Stage VI: **_A fresh new coat of the artificial skin was put on by four specially equipped arms.

_**Initiating Stage V: **_A special fan on the bottom and a special fan on the top moved from his head to his feet, softly blowing hot air.

_**Initiating Final Stage, Full Systems Check:**_ A special scanner on the top and bottom moved from his head to his feet and back up again.

The computer on the capsule beeped loudly as the words _**"Restoration Complete"**_ repeatedly flashed on the screen. It startled Yugi out of his daze and he went over to check. Dr. Pegasus walked in the room at that moment. He walked over to the capsule and smiled. "Good as new again," he said as he opened the capsule and carefully took Atemu out. Yugi grabbed the blanket and wrapped him in it again.

"Wow! He looks exactly like he did when he was put in."

"Except he's brand new, inside and out. Except for the part of him that's human, anyway."

"He's okay now?"

"He should wake up soon." Just as Pegasus said that, sleepy crimson eyes opened.

"Wh-where...Why are we at Pegasus's lab? The last thing I remember was helplessly staring at the kitchen cabinet."

"I found you when I came home. You're fine now." Atemu lifted his arm out of the blanket and was relieved he could move it again.

"Now, to make sure he doesn't end up like that again, bring him here every two months. Two months, no later or earlier."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong, Atemu."

"You're perfectly healthy, my friend. You just needed a complete systems repair."

"What's that?"

"Well, since you're part machine on the inside-..."

"Since you're a cyborg, you need a CSR every two months to keep you functioning properly." Atemu looked sad. He was just getting used to being human again. Well, sort of.

"Just when everything was normal again..." he said slowly standing up.

"Atemu, what's wrong?"

"Everything..."

"Atemu..." Yugi said reaching towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But Atemu...!"

"GET AWAY! BOTH OF YOU! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" With that he burst from the room and ran, blanket billowing around him.

"ATEMU!" Yugi shouted trying to run after him.

"I was afraid of this."

"What? What upset him?"

"...He's still dealing with the fact that he's not human anymore."

"But...everything we've been through. He was happy again."

"That may be, but he'll never be 100 human. Never. He'll always be a cyborg, even with the pretty skin coating. On the inside, he's still 84 machine. In the back of his mind, he knows that."

"But...I..."

"It's something he has to live and cope with."

"...Every two months...he'll be reminded of that..." Yugi said sadly.

"In time, he'll grow used to them. It will be second nature, like going to the doctor's office for a check up. But until then, he'll have to try and get through it."

"...What...What can I do?"

"Just do what you've been doing. Be there for him. You picked up where his Yugi left off. Go to him, Yugi." Yugi nodded and rushed out.

- - -

Atemu ran until he couldn't breath anymore. He collapsed under a tree in the forest a few miles from the lab. He curled up, pulling the blanket tightly around him. "WHY! WHY HAVE THE GODS FORSAKEN ME AND CONDEMNED TO THIS FATE! I WANTED TO BE WITH YUGI! YOU HEAR ME RA? I WANTED TO BE WITH YUGI, NOT HERE IN THIS TIME! I WANTED TO...be with Yugi...I want my hikari..." He sobbed and sobbed, burying his face in the blanket. Yugi looked around for him, not finding him. He grew worried until he found footprints in the forest dirt. He headed into the trees, following his footprints. He could hear sobbing and it got louder as he walked. He saw Atemu a few trees away from him. He slowly crept over, not wanting to disturb his solitude. He took a step closer, snapping a branch. Tear-stained, startled eyes looked over at him. "Go away...I don't need you...You aren't Yugi..."

"Atemu..."

"Just leave me here. I want to stay here and rust so I can be with Aibou."

"You don't mean that..." Yugi said as he slowly neared him.

"Just get away from me...I don't want to be here anymore..."

"...Atemu please...don't be like this..."

"Why do you care! I'm just some scrap heap you found! I don't want to be here!"

"...Atemu I...I do care...you know I do..."

"I've done nothing but cause trouble...I can't adjust to this time...I don't belong here..."

"Of course you do...I think..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! How could you know how I feel! You aren't Yugi! You aren't Aibou!"

"No, but I'm relat-..."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"...It is to me..." Yugi said, now standing next to him.

"SO WHAT! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME TO DIE SO I CAN BE WITH HIM!"

"I'm not gonna do that!" Yugi shouted starting to cry. He knelt down and buried himself in Atemu's arms.

"GET OFF! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!"

"NO!" Yugi sobbed, hugging him tightly. "I can't let you throw your life away. You...You mean the world to me..."

"How could I!"

"...Because...my life...was lonely too...All I had...was some...annoying cousin...I was m-married to my work...I never had someone to love...or love me back...You...you changed me...I'm not willing to give that up!" Teary crimson eyes blinked. "...I...I know this is hard for you...I know you wish you were human...I know you want great grandpa back...I know you're hurt...and scared...and you feel alone...But please...please let me be there for you...Please...let me love you like Great Grandpa did...please..." Yugi sobbed. Atemu didn't know what to think. He WAS alone. He WAS scared and still adjusting to being different. But...there was someone who was willing to help him through it. Someone right there on his shoulder. Yugi could never replace his Yugi...but he wasn't trying to. He was trying to pick up where he left off. He was trying to give him someone worth living for. He was trying to be his partner, his Aibou.

"No...You aren't him, but you're still my Yugi, my Aibou...and I still need you..." he sniffled hugging him back. Yugi smiled a teary smile and pulled away.

"And I will be there," he sniffled, wiping his eyes and smiling at Atemu.

"Ai-...Aibou...?"

"Hmm?"

"H-hold me...just hold me close to you..."

"Okay," Yugi smiled as he hugged Atemu tightly against him, letting him bury himself in his arms. "SSSsssshhhh, it's alright. I'm here. Ssshhh...Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain. We all have sorrow, but, if we are wise. We know that there's always tomorrow..." he sang softly. He sang the whole song until he knew Atemu had fallen asleep in his arms. "Let's go home," he whispered as he carefully picked him up, blanket and all. He carried him back to the car and drove towards home.

- - -

Yugi got him out of the backseat of his car and carried him inside. Chirp was frantic as he entered the bedroom. "Sssh! It's okay Chirp. Be quiet, he's sleeping." Chirp did the bird equivalent of a sigh as he settled back down in his cage. Yugi smiled at the sparrow and turned towards the bed. He gently tucked Atemu in, making sure he was warm enough. He softly kissed his forehead before going back over to Chirp. He opened his cage and let him out. He perched on Yugi's finger and looked towards the still sleeping Atemu. "He's okay," Yugi smiled as he pet the small sparrow. Chirp gestured that he wanted to go over. Yugi smiled and carefully set him on the pillows. He hopped up to Atemu's face and nuzzled against it. He looked up at Yugi and hopped back towards him. He gently took the small bird into his hands and left the bedroom. He carefully closed the door and let Atemu sleep.

- - -

Yugi was watching TV with Chirp perched beside him. He laughed during a funny scene and didn't notice the figure slowly coming towards him. Chirp chirped and Yugi felt someone staring at him. He turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Atemu staring sleepily at him, still wrapped in the blanket. "Atemu? What's wrong?" He didn't say anything but just sat down on the couch and nuzzled against Yugi. He rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. "Where you lonely?" Yugi smiled. Atemu nodded and nuzzled deeper into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled and put his arm around him, pulling him closer. He turned the TV down and let Atemu fall back asleep. He smiled at his sleeping form and readjusted the blanket more warmly around him. "Sweet dreams..." he whispered.

- - -

An hour later, Yugi's stomach growled. He sighed and turned off the TV. He smiled to see Atemu curled up against him, still fast asleep. He carefully moved him and got up from the couch. He made sure Atemu was okay before going into the kitchen and starting supper.

- - -

Groggy crimson eyes slowly opened as new smells wafted into the living room from the kitchen. Atemu slowly got up from the couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He grew frantic to find the TV off and Yugi no where in sight. He followed the smells into the kitchen and sighed in relief to find Yugi cooking. "You scared me..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. Feel better?"

Atemu nodded. "Where's Chirp?"

"I fed him and put him back in his cage. He was worried about you too," Yugi smiled. Atemu smiled a little. "Why don't you get dressed and you can help me finish up?"

"Okay." Yugi smiled as Atemu left the kitchen and went into the bedroom to change.

- - -

He came back into the kitchen dressed in a navy blue t-shirt with jeans and white socks. He went over to Yugi and put his arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder. Yugi smiled. "I thought you were going to help? Not smother me," he laughed. Atemu chuckled and pulled away.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"You can start by setting the table and then check on the food in the oven." Atemu nodded and did what he was told. The two laughed as they played around and tried to make dinner. The two would be happy for the rest of their lives, Atemu wanting to be deactivated and buried beside his love once the time came. They would live together in that house for 130 more years. Vincent would eventually retire in his late 140's and move in with them to help Atemu care for Yugi in his last days. Dr. Pegasus's company kept going after his death, run by one of his most trusted colleagues. Rebecca married and had children to help her care for the old graveyard for years to come.

_**The year 3205**_ (200 years later)

A little girl with blonde pigtails watched the sunset in an old graveyard as her mother showed her a double, worn gravestone. "So, who were they again, mama?"

"Two lovers that withstood time. One was a cyborg, the other a decendent of the famous Yugi Mutou. Both were major impacts on our family, Rebecca."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," said the litttle girl. She stared at the two-heart shaped stone and it's text. The mother smiled as she remembered the stories and videos. A single tear fell down her face as she watched her daughter read the inscription.

_**Here lies the proof that love is eternal. Buried beneath the earth is a famous decendent and his beloved cyborg. These two exhibited a pure love that crossed many generations. Here, they will lie together, forever beside each other... Forever joined in love. A love that knows no bounds or time... True, timeless love...**_

_**Yugi Vontane & Atemu Mutou Vontane**_

The mother smiled and left two roses. "C'mon. Let's go." The little girl nodded and they walked off. The last rays of the sun made the gravestone glow gold for a brief moment as two voices rang out in loving laughter through the breeze.

The End


End file.
